Die Marauder
by Kampfzwerg
Summary: Die Geschichte der Rumtreiber. Wie wurden aus Sirius, James, Remus und Peter beste Freunde? Welche Abenteuer erlebten sie in den Mauern Hogwarts? Und wer waren sie, bevor das Schicksal seine Fäden spann und das Quartett grausam auseinanderriss?
1. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Alle Orte, der Großteil der Charaktere und der grobe Umriss des Plots gehören JK Rowling. Wenige Personen und der Plot sind von mir.

Ehrliche, konstruktive Kritik ist sehr willkommen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr sie lest :)

_Die Marauder_

**Kapitel 1: Hogwarts**

Am Rande des King's Cross hüpfte, unbemerkt von den vorbeieilenden Passanten, ein kleiner Spatz zwischen weggeworfenen Zeitungen umher und pickte nach eingebildeten Körnern.

Es war ein kühler, grauer Morgen, dieser 1. September des Jahres 1965, und der kleine Vogel hatte erst wenig Futter in den Abfällen und Regenrinnen gefunden.

Als ihm endlich eine Gestalt einen Brotkrumen zuwarf, zerrte er ihn hektisch beiseite, um seine Beute ungestört verspeisen zu können.

„Hör auf diese Ungeziefer zu füttern!" fuhr Mrs. Black ihren Sohn in einer gewohnt schrillen Stimme an. „Von diesen unnützen Tieren gibt es sowieso schon genug! Sie sind zu klein und zu schwach, um Briefe zu überbringen, machen nur Lärm und Krach. In unserer Straße gab es früher auch welche von diesen Parasiten, bis dein Vater sie ein für allemal beseitigt hat."

Sie verzog die rotgeschminkten Lippen, wahrscheinlich in der erfreulichen Erinnerung daran.

Ihre braunen Augen beobachteten falkengleich die Menschen die vorbeihasteten und den Blacks einen verwunderten Blick zuwarfen, sodass diese ihre Augen schnell wieder senkten. Ihre Verwunderung war zu verstehen, nicht nur, da sich im Gepäckwagen ein großer Käfig mit einer tiefschwarzen Eule befand, die ihre Umwelt fast überhebliche musterte, sondern auch wegen dem Erscheinungsbild der Familie.

Mrs. Black hatte ihre strähnigen, schwarzen Haare unter einer gleichfarbenen Haube versteckt, die von einer wertvollen Brosche zusammengehalten wurde. Um ihren kurzen Hals hingen mehrere Ketten mit rubinroten oder schwarzen Anhängern, und auch ihre langen Finger hatte sie mit protzigen Ringen geschmückt.

Ebenso wie seine Frau hatte Mr. Black, ein hochgewachsener, dürrer Mann mit einer bleichen Hautfarbe nicht auf seinen Umhang verzichten wollen, seine Meinung über die „Anpassung an die Muggel" war eindeutig: von einer solchen Unterschicht wollte, ja _hatte_ eine Familie mit dem Status und dem Ruf der Blacks sich abzuheben! Wieso sollte _er_ sich anpassen, an eine Bevölkerungsklasse, die versuchte, ein Fehlen der Magie durch lächerliche technische Apparaturen wettzumachen?

Verächtlich ließ der Zauberer seinen Blick über die Massen schweifen. „Ich finde es unerhört, dass wir eine dieser Muggelerfindungen nutzen müssen, um unseren Sohn nach Hogwarts zu bringen!" sagte er laut, es war ihm sichtlich egal, ob einer dieser „Muggel" ihn hörte. „Es ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es kein Flohpulver oder Portschlüssel! Und überhaupt, fähige Eltern können apparieren!"

Mr. Black beschimpfte und verhöhnte die Welt der Muggel weiterhin, während sie den Gang hinabschritten, und Mrs. Black unterstütze ihn mit giftigen Blicken, die sie den Entgegenkommenden zuwarf.

Schließlich kamen sie an der Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn an. .

Mr. Black verharrte eine Sekunde lang mit bedeutungsschwerem Blick, doch sein Sohn Sirius wusste einen Augenblick lang nicht, was von ihm erwartet wurde und rührte sich nicht.

„Wenn Sirius nicht will, geh ich!" quengelte Regulus, sein kleiner Bruder, und versuchte sich an ihm vorbeizudrängeln.

Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung brachte sein Vater ihn zum Schweigen und wandte sich seinem ältesten Sohn zu, der seinen Eltern bisher schweigend gefolgt war. „Also, Sirius Black. Stell dich nicht an wie ein Schlammblut, du weißt schließlich, was Magie ist. Geh!" Er machte eine auffordernde Geste mit dem Arm.

Sirius presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Natürlich, sein Vater hatte diese magische Absperrung erwähnt. Als ob er Angst gehabt hätte!

Er strich sich eine schwarze Strähne aus dem schon jetzt scharf gezeichneten Gesicht und steckte die Reste seines Brotes ein. Dann packte er die Stange seines Gepäckwagens mit beiden Händen, lief ohne zu zögern auf die Mauer zu und glitt hindurch, als würde sie nicht existieren. Wahrscheinlich existierte sie _wirklich_ nicht, sicher war sie nur ein sehr ausgefeilter Illusionszauber, verbunden mit einer Art Portal, die nichtmagische Wesen abhielt – er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm eigentlich egal, er würde in nächster Zeit mit genug magischen Zusammenhängen zugestopft werden, da musste er sich über diesen keine Gedanken mehr machen.

Er drehte sich um und sah, dass der Durchgang auf dieser Seite aus einem großen, schmiedeisernen Tor bestand, über dessen Bogen in silbernen Buchstaben „_Gleis 9 ¾_" stand.

Sein Vater tauchte jetzt aus dem Tor aus, und Sirius drehte sich wieder um und betrachtete zum ersten Mal den Bahnsteig.

Überall standen Menschen in Muggelkleidung, doch fast allen von ihnen sah man an, dass sie Zauberer waren: auf den Gepäckwagen standen Käfige mit Eulen, besorgte Eltern drückten ihren Kindern magische Amulette oder Glaskugeln in die Hand, und viele hatten vergessen, dass ein Hut, der dem Träger Luft zufächelte oder eine sprechende Handtasche nicht unbedingt zu den normalen Besitztümern eines Muggels gehörten.

Einige der Anwesenden trugen jedoch, ebenso wie die Blacks, ihre normalen Zauberumhänge.

„Sieh doch, Arches Malfoy und seine Frau, dort drüben!" Mrs. Black war ebenfalls durch die Wand getreten und schleifte Regulus an der Hand hinterher. Sie eilte zu den Malfoys hinüber, die gelassen das Geschehen auf dem Bahnsteig betrachteten.

Mr. Black folgte ihr, und Sirius blieb unschlüssig stehen.

Er hatte keine Lust, neben seinen Eltern zu warten und den Lobeshymnen der Malfoys auf ihren Sohn Lucius zu lauschen. Aber tatenlos herumstehen wollte er auch nicht.

Langsam ging er, den Gepäckwagen vor sich herschiebend, den Bahnsteig hinab, und betrachtete den Zug, der ihn zu seiner Schule bringen sollte. Seine Gefühle über sein neues „Zuhause" waren zwiespältig – einerseits war er dankbar, Abstand von seinem Elternhaus zu bekommen, wo ihm seine Meinung vorgeschrieben wurde und er ständig unter Druck gesetzt wurde.

Andererseits wusste er nicht, was ihn in Hogwarts erwartete. Aber egal, was es war – er würde jede Menge Spaß haben. So sah jedenfalls sein Plan aus.

Er warf einen Blick zu seinen Eltern. Sie waren in ein Gespräch mit den Malfoys vertieft und einen Moment lang spielte Sirius mit dem Gedanken, einfach in den Zug zu steigen.

Auf eine oberflächliche Verabschiedungsszene hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Aber im Nachhinein würde er nur Ärger kriegen, wenn er sich jetzt einfach so aus dem Staub machte, also schlenderte er möglichst lässig wieder zu ihnen zurück.

„Sirius! Da bist du ja!" rief Mrs. Black, legte ihren Arm um ihn und schob ihn so nach vorne. „Arches und Terice kennst du ja schon, und das ist ihr Sohn Lucius! Sie haben dir ja schon von ihm erzählt."

Sirius schluckte seine Entgegnung herunter und gab den dreien die Hand. Und ob sie das getan hatten! Wenn sie bei den Abendessen, die Sirius immer als Zwang ansah, nicht über die Muggel, Schlammblüter oder den Minister schimpften listeten sie die Erfolge und Ruhmtaten ihres Sohnes auf.

Kennen gelernt hatte er Lucius bisher nicht, er war immer in Hogwarts gewesen, wenn eines dieser Pflichtabendessen bevorstand.

Der Dreizehnjährige hatte mittellanges, blondes Haar, das strikt zurückgekämmt war. Einige Strähnen fielen ihm jedoch ins Gesicht. Die scharfkantige Nase hatte er ganz offensichtlich vom Vater geerbt, die klaren, blauen Augen von der Mutter.

„Lucius kann dir sicher ein wenig das Schloss zeigen und dich in die Gesellschaft einführen!" Dieser schien von der Idee jedoch genauso begeistert zu sein wie Sirius, was man seinem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich ablesen konnte.

„Gerne…" sagte er gedehnt und räusperte sich dann.

„Mum, Dad, wir sollten jetzt gehen, die Abteile sind sonst alle besetzt. „Mr. und Mrs. Black."

Er deutete eine Verbeugung an.

"Natürlich." sagte Arches, und wandte sich zu seinen Eltern, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Viel Glück, Sirius!" sagte seine Mutter und umarmte ihn. „Mach uns alle Ehre!"

„Moment!" unterbrach sein Vater sie und legte Sirius eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich möchte noch ein paar Wörter mit ihm wechseln."

Er zog ihn zur Seite, bis sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Die Familie der Blacks ist ruhmreich und edel. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du unsere Tradition nicht brichst. Ich möchte, dass du unseren Ruf in deinem Haus in Hogwarts aufrechterhältst. Ich denke nicht, dass du es schwer haben wirst - bei den Slytherins sind viele Töchter und Söhne unserer Freunde und Bekannten - trotzdem sollst du dich anstrengen. Hast du verstanden?"

Sirius fühlte eine kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Vorschreibungen, Erwartungen, Druck. Was hatte er erwartet? Aufmunternde Worte etwa?

„Verstanden…Vater." sagte er leise.

„Gut." er legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Ich weiß, du wirst uns stolz machen."

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, gingen Lucius und Sirius zum Zug. Sie waren wirklich unter den Letzten, die meisten Schüler hatten ihr Gepäck schon verstaut und wechselten durch die geöffneten Abteilfenster kurze Worte mit ihren Eltern.

Sirius hievte seinen Koffer und den Käfig mit seiner Eule, die den Namen Astrum trug, die zwei engen Stufen hoch, und stieß dabei ein paar Mal gegen die Wand, woraufhin sie nervös zu flattern begann.

Zwar hatten seine Eltern die Eule für ihn ausgesucht, doch er hatte sie gleich gemocht. Sie war nicht nur eine echte Schönheit, sondern hatte auch einen außergewöhnlichen Charakter, dem man auf den ersten Blick als Überheblichkeit erkennen mochte.

Doch das ansehnliche Tier war einfach nur ausgesprochen eitel und verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, ihre schwarzen Federn zu säubern. Aber nachdem Sirius einige Zeit mit Astrum verbracht hatte und ihr stets Leckerein zuschob, schien sie Vertrauen gefasst zu haben und ließ in ihrer unendlichen Gnädigkeit sogar zu, dass Sirius sie ab und zu am Kopf kraulte.

Auf dem engen Gang standen Schüler und unterhielten sich über ihre Erlebnisse während der Sommerferien.

„… und wir waren in einer von diesen Muggelstädten, zum Totlachen, sag ich dir, es ist richtig niedlich, was die sich alles ausgedacht haben, um ohne Magie klar zu kommen! Hast du schon mal was von _Glühbirnen_ gehört? Ich weiß auch nicht, was die mit ihren Früchten machen, aber…"

„…Naja, wir haben in Schottland ja die ganzen alten Schlösser besucht, und wie viele Poltergeister da rumgammeln – ich soll dem Kopflosen Nick eine Nachricht von einer gewissen Gisela der Gehängten überbringen…"

Sie drängten sich vorbei, bis sie in der Mitte des Zuges an einer offenen Abteiltür stehen blieben.

„Hey Leute!" rief Lucius hinein, und wurde von mehren Stimmen begrüßt. „Darf ich euch Sirius Black vorstellen?" fuhr er fort.

Sirius trat ein Stück vor und warf einen Blick in das Abteil, in dem mehrer Jungen und Mädchen saßen.

„Das ist Micida Macnair" er nickte einem großen, grobschlächtigen Jungen mit zerzausten Haaren zu, der ihnen am nächsten stand. „Dritte Klasse."

„Und Abaeus Nott, zweite Klasse." Er deute auf einen kleinen Jungen, der neben Macnair stand und Sirius misstrauisch musterte, als er ihm die Hand gab.

„Odius Cruc, vierte Klasse, und Nexem Creper, fünfte." Beide waren sehr groß und hatten einen kräftigen Händedruck.

„Und deine beiden Cousinen kennst du ja. Bella, zweite, und Narcissa, sie wird auch heute eingeschult."

„Sirius!" flötete Bellatrix und reichte Sirius graziös die Hand, während Narcissa großäugig und still daneben saß. „Bellatrix!" antwortete Sirius in einer genauso falschen Tonlage und schüttelte die kleine Hand.

Bellatrix! Ausgerechnet sie? Die, wo immer sie auch war, Intrigen spann und stets auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht war – egal, ob auf einer Weihnachtsfeier oder einem Festbankett.

Nein, er mochte Bellatrix nicht, wirklich nicht, und sie wusste es ganz genau. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, warum sie ihn bei allen möglichen Gelegenheiten auflaufen ließ.

Lucius stellte ihm noch ein paar andere Leute im nächsten Abteil vor, deren Namen er jedoch wieder vergaß. Er fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute unwohler, und als der Zug schließlich anfuhr, setzte er sich an einen Fensterplatz, von wo aus er dem Bahnhof hinterher sah, der immer schneller in die Ferne rückte.

Während die Gespräche der anderen dahinplätscherten und einige der älteren Schüler über Lehrer und die anderen Häuser lästerten, sah er draußen die Landschaft vorbeiziehen.

So sah also seine Zukunft aus? Mit Bellatrix, Lucius und dem ganzen Rest? Er hatte gedacht, mit der neuen Schule würde er _Abstand_ zu seiner Familie schaffen, dafür würde er nun wohl die meiste Zeit mit seinen Verwandten verbringen.

Die bittere Enttäuschung und Ärger über sich selbst, dass er es nicht hatte kommen sehen, schlugen wie eine Welle über ihm zusammen.

Er musste raus aus dem Abteil.

Während er in Richtung Ausgang eilte murmelte er irgendeine lahme Entschuldigung, dann schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu.

Die Gänge waren jetzt leer, und ohne zu wissen, wo er hinsollte, ging er weiter.

Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn jemand verknotet, und er spürte, wie ihm langsam heiß wurde, als –

„Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen!" schnauzte ihn der Junge an, den er angerempelt hatte.

„'Tschuldigung…" sagte Sirius.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier draußen? Suchst du auch den alten, sabbernden Kerl mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen? Dieser faltige Idiot hat doch glatt unser Abteil ausgelassen, und ich weiß genau, dass er jetzt vorbeikommen müsste!"

Er fuhr sich durch das schwarze, zerzauste Haar, rückte seine Brille zurecht und blickte sich um.

„Ich werd ihn mal suchen… ist sicher eingepennt… ich hab ihn beim Einsteigen gesehen, der macht's bestimmt nicht mehr lange. Kommst du mit?"

„Klar!" sagte Sirius, der sich immer noch unwohl fühlte, aber so wenigstens etwas zu tun hatte.

„Okay! Ich würde sagen, wir folgen einfach mal dem Gestank, dann werden wir ihn schon finden…übrigens, ich bin James Potter."

Sirius schüttelte die dargebotene Hand, und es war das erste Händeschütteln heute, dass er ernst meinte. „Sirius Black." antworte er.

Sie gingen gemeinsam den Gang hinab. „Potter, hm? Dann bist du also auch aus einer reinblütigen Familie."

James warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. „Ja, das bin ich. Ist doch nicht wichtig, oder?"

„Nein! Naja, also, es ist nicht wichtig, aber… es hat ja schon Auswirkungen."

„Auswirkungen? Wie meinst du das?" Sirius hörte deutlich die Schärfe in James' Stimme.

„Naja, also, auf die Zauberkräfte, oder? Ich meine –"

„Wie war dein Name noch gleich? _Black_? Ich hätte es mir denken können, natürlich, ein Black! Schlammblüter sind der Feind, nicht wahr?" unterbrach ihn James. „Was sollte das für einen Unterschied machen? Großartige Zauberer und Hexen sind sogenannte Schlammblüter! Ist es nicht etwas viel Außergewöhnlicheres, wenn die Magie sich auf Wegen, denen wir nicht folgen können eine Seele aussucht, weil sie diese für besonders passend oder begabt hält, als wenn du einfach nur ein Zauberer bist, weil deine Eltern auch welche waren?"

Sirius blieb stehen. So hatte er die ganze Sache noch nicht betrachtet. Bisher hatten ihm seine Eltern immer erklärt, dass reinblütige Magie besser, ja sogar kraftvoller war als die von Muggelgeborenen.

„Ich bin nicht so wie der Rest meiner Familie!" verteidigte Sirius sich. „Eigentlich bin ich eben sogar aus einem Abteil voller Slytherins und meiner _lieben_ Cousine Bellatrix geflüchtet!"

„Wirklich?" James grinste. „Vielleicht bist du doch nicht so übel. Das mit dem Seelen finden und so war übrigens von meinem Vater. Nicht das du denkst, ich rede immer so geschwollen. Er hat mal ein Buch drüber geschrieben, vielleicht willst du es ja mal lesen. Obwohl, lass es lieber, eigentlich ist es ziemlich öde, auch wenn er Recht hat, finde ich. Da ist er ja!"

Er rannte zu einem alten Mann, der gegen die Wand gelehnt stand und offensichtlich – schlief.

„Buh!" machte James und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer albernen Grimasse, doch der alte Mann schnarchte friedlich weiter.

„Buh! Bäh! Wah!" rief er in einem schrillen Tonfall, doch der Schlafende rührte sich immer noch nicht.

„Er ist doch nicht tot?" fragte Sirius belustigt.

„Nee, der atmet noch. Seinem Geruch nach zu schließen hat er ordentlich Feuerwhiskey getrunken. Na toll, wie komm ich jetzt an mein Essen?" Er ließ den Blick über das kleine Wägelchen schweifen, der unter dem Gewicht der ganzen Süßigkeiten, die darauf angehäuft waren, beinahe zusammenbrach.

„Wir könnten ihn wachrütteln!" schlug Sirius vor, „Aber eigentlich möchte ich ihn nicht so gerne anfassen…"

„Ich auch nicht. Wir können uns ja einfach was nehmen und ihm das Geld in die Kasse legen. Dann müssten wir ihn weder anfassen, noch mit ihm reden!"

Von dieser Idee begeistert stopften sie sich die Taschen voll mit Derry's diabolischen Drops, Feuerwhiskey-Pralinen, Schokomonstern, Spirallutschern und Seifenblasen-Kaugummis, und da sie nicht wussten, wie viel all das nun kostet, legten sie ihm zwanzig Silbersickel in das kleine Kästchen, dass der Mann als Kasse nutzte.

„Da du ja vor deiner bisherigen Begleitung geflüchtet bist, möchtest du vielleicht zu mir ins Abteil kommen? Ich bin da ganz alleine mit so einem psychotischen Kerl, der die ganze Zeit nur in seinem Buch liest, ein spannender Höhepunkt war, als er hustete…also?"

„Ja, warum nicht!" entgegnete Sirius, und sie gingen zu James' Abteil.

Der schmale Junge, von dem James erzählt hatte, war tatsächlich in ein Buch vertieft und sah bei Sirius Ankunft nur kurz auf, dann wendete er sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu.

Sie nahmen ihm gegenüber Platz und verteilten ihre Beute auf der Sitzbank.

„Oh Mann, diabolische Drops – als ich das letzte Mal welche probiert hab, ist mir die Zunge richtig angeschwollen, Mum hat ziemlich geschimpft… ach, egal!" James steckte sich eine der feuerroten Süßigkeiten in den Mund, nur um kurz danach erbärmlich zu husten. „Zum Geier, die haben sie schärfer gemacht!"

„Willst du nicht auch etwas?" bot Sirius dem Jungen an.

„Was? Nein, danke, ich hab heute schon gefrühstückt."

James jubelte lautstark, als sein Spirallutscher sirrend anfing sich zu drehen.

„Ja, aber das ist unser _Mittagessen_…"

Der fremde Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wie heißt du überhaupt?" hakte Sirius nach.

Der Junge räusperte sich. „Remus Lupin."

„Remus, du sprichst, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich bin James Potter und der Typ neben mir, der dir das Sprechen lehrte ist Sirius Black. Ist doch richtig, Sirius Black?"

Sirius nickte.

„Außerdem finden wir, du solltest jetzt diese Schokomonster probieren. Sie bewegen sich und so, ziemlich lustig."

Remus sagte immer noch nicht viel, aber zumindest nahm er dann und wann ein Schokomonster.

Sie verbrachten den Rest der Fahrt damit, sich den Bauch voll zu schlagen und über Quidditch zu diskutieren.

„Ich sag dir was, James." Sirius machte eine große, schillernde Kaugummiblase, die langsam zur Decke trudelte und dort zerplatzte. „Seit Evan Heron bei den _Dover Demons _spielt, sind sie doppelt so gut. Die steigen diese Saison noch auf, du wirst es schon sehen!"

„Evan Heron! Jimmy Fry schlägt diesen komischen Halbaffen um Längen! Oder muss ich dich etwa an das Spiel am 7. August erinnern? Oh ja, ich weiß, du würdest das am liebsten verdrängen," sagte James, als Sirius grunzte und abwinkte, „aber die _Bristol Bees _haben die Demons, und vor allem Heron wortwörtlich in den Boden gestampft. Er sah etwas matschig aus nach diesem misslungenen Wronski-Bluff…"

Sie redeten noch eine Weile weiter, dann zogen James und Remus sich ihre Schulumhänge an. Sirius trug seinen schon, so hatten es seine Eltern beschlossen, und er war froh, dass James ihn bisher nicht darauf angesprochen hatte.

Als der Zug schließlich hielt, war es schon dämmrig. Eine Stimme, die durch die Abteile hallte, erklärte dass das Gepäck später für sie zu Schule gebracht werde, und Sirius war dankbar, dass er nicht wieder in das andere Abteil zurückkehren musste.

Er verspürte wieder ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Magen, als sie dicht gedrängt auf einem kleinen Bahnsteig standen. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und versuchte ein möglichst ungerührtes Gesicht zu machen, während er sich umsah.

James stand ganz in der Nähe, und auch er schien sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen.

„Erstklässler hier rüber!" schnarrte eine unangenehme Stimme. „Hier rüber, ein bisschen schneller, die letzten packe ich mir und stecke sie mit dem Kopf voran in den See, und der ist schlammig und kalt."

Sirius starrte den Mann an, der finster die Schüler beobachtete. „Es ist nicht so schwer, oder?" schimpfte dieser weiter. „Ihr seid neu, dumm, wisst nicht wo ihr hinsollt? Aber holla, hier ist Onkel Ignis, allzeit bereit um sich euer dämliches Gequatsche anzuhören, wie _groß _und _toll_ Hogwarts doch ist und _in welches Haus ihr wohl kommt_…"

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich zu dieser langhaarigen Gestalt, die gerade ein paar Zweitklässler anblaffte, gehen sollte, aber die meisten der Jüngeren bewegten sich zögernd auf den Mann zu.

„Alle da? Na wunderbar, dann können wir jetzt ja diesen glitschigen Pfad hinunterlaufen, auf dem ich mir mal wieder meine Drachenhautstiefel verdrecke, aber was solls!"

Sie folgten dem grummelnden Mann auf einem engen, kurvigen Weg, der in die Tiefe führte. Es war mittlerweile so dunkel geworden, dass Sirius den Boden kaum noch sehen konnte, und mehr als einmal wäre er beinahe gestürzt.

„So, und gleich werdet ihr die Schule sehen, in der ihr die nächsten 7 Jahre mit Hausaufgaben gequält und von Lehrern terrorisiert werdet."

Sie traten um eine Biegung, und da lag Hogwarts.

Alle Fenster des Schlosses waren hell erleuchtet, und im Widerschein des Lichts konnte man die gewaltigen Umrisse des Gebäudes, mit seinen verwinkelten Türmchen und der manchmal recht eigenwilligen Architektur ausmachen.

Viele Kinder bleiben vor Verzückung stehen, und einige stießen Laute der Bewunderung aus.

Der Mann, der anscheinend Ignis hieß, beendete den Moment abrupt. „Ohhh, aaah, ich hab es euch ja gesagt. Ihr werdet bald in diesem Schloss _wohnen_, also stellt euch mal nicht so an. Ich habe es nicht so gut, ich muss mit einem schwachsinnigen Idioten in einer Hütte leben, und der Kerl ist so riesig, er rennt mir regelmäßig die Tür ein. Und jetzt sucht euch ein Boot aus, nicht mehr als vier in einem, es sei denn, ihr wollt untergehen, und heult nicht rum, wenn ihr keins mit euren Freunden erwischt, die müsst ihr auch die nächsten sieben Jahre ertragen, ihr bekommt also schon genug von ihnen zu sehen."

Während Sirius in eines der Boote stieg, wunderte er sich, wie Ignis so viele Beschimpfungen so schnell und in einem Satz verarbeiten konnte.

In seinem Boot saßen außer ihm noch James, Remus, und ein anderer Junge, den er nicht kannte.

„VORWÄRTS!" brüllte Ignis, kaum dass der letzte Platz genommen hatte, und die Boote begannen über den schwarzen See zu gleiten, der im Licht des Schlosses glitzerte.

Hogwarts übte eine Faszination auf Sirius aus, die nicht zu beschreiben war. Er hatte Bellatrix und Lucius beinahe schon vergessen – dieses magische Gebäude barg ungekannte Möglichkeiten! Was mochte es für Geheimgänge geben, Fallen, Verstecke, Abendteuer, Schätze? Was gab es dort zu entdecken? Er brannte vor Neugier.

Vielleicht, dachte er, würde es ja gar nicht mal so übel werden.


	2. Der Sprechende Hut

**Disclaimer:** Alle Orte, der Großteil der Charaktere und der grobe Umriss des Plots gehören JK Rowling. Wenige Personen und der Plot sind von mir.

Ehrliche, konstruktive Kritik ist sehr willkommen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr sie lest :)

**ACHTUNG: ES KOMMT EIN CHARAKTER AUS HARRY POTTER VI VOR!**

**2. Kapitel: Der Sprechende Hut**

Ein nervöses Stimmengemurmel lag über der kleinen Eingangshalle, in der die neuen Erstklässler Hogwarts darauf warteten, eingeschult zu werden.

Der missgelaunte Ignis hatte sie aus dem unterirdischen Hafen, in dem die Boote hielten, auf einer steilen Treppe nach oben geführt, bis sie vor dem Tor Hogwarts' standen, das schließlich von einem kleinen, dicken Mann geöffnet wurde.

Der Zauberer, der sich als „Horace Slughorn" vorstellte, war auf den ersten Blick sympathischer als Ignis. Er hatte eine Glatze, die so stark glänzte, dass man meinen könnte, sie wäre poliert, und einen gewaltigen, silbernen Schnurrbart, der jedes Mal, wenn er redete, lustig auf- und ab wippte.

Slughorn führte sie in einen kleinen Raum neben einer großen Halle, in die zwar keiner von ihnen einen Blick werfen konnte, doch auch von dort drang Stimmengewirr.

Wohlwollend blickte er in die Runde, dann sprach er mit einer seltsam aufdringlichen Stimme: „Willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich werde euch gleich in die große Halle führen, doch zuvor lasst mich ein paar Worte sagen." Er zwinkerte freundlich. „Ich hoffe, ihr werdet alle hervorragende Schüler und wir sehen uns auf einer der kleinen Partys wieder, die ich ab und zu organisiere. Ich nenne sie gerne ‚Slug Club Partys'".

Er kicherte, doch als keiner der Erstklässler mit ihm lachte, fuhr er fort.

„Der Sprechende Hut wird euch gleich in euer Haus einteilen, er wird euch und uns mitteilen, ob ihr besser nach Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Slytherin passt. Diese Zeremonie ist schon sehr alt und wichtig, denn mit den anderen Schülern eures Hauses werdet ihr die meiste Zeit verbringen, und vielleicht kann der ein oder andere von euch auch in dem Quidditchteam seines Hauses zeigen, was er oder sie kann. Solche begabten Quidditchspieler sehe ich natürlich auch immer gerne im Slug Club – zum Beispiel Gwenog Jones, eine exzellente Sucherin, sie ist jetzt in der sechsten Klasse, Ravenclaw, ich hätte sie gerne bei mir in Slytherin - nun ja." Er hüstelte gekünstelt.

„Um wieder zum Thema zu kommen: wenn ihr im Unterricht Leistungen erbringt, werden eurem Haus…"

Doch Sirius hörte ihm nicht mehr zu.

Die Blacks waren seit Generationen im Hause Slytherin gewesen, also würde auch er Slytherin zugeteilt werden.

Nach der Zugfahrt mit James hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, vielleicht doch nicht die meiste Zeit mit Bellatrix, Lucius und den anderen verbringen zu müssen. Aber wenn er jetzt wie sie nach Slytherin kam? Slughorn hatte gesagt, dass man die meiste Zeit auf Hogwarts mit den Mitgliedern seines Hauses verbrachte.

Nervös fuhr sein Blick durch die Reihen und blieb an Narcissa hängen, die ängstlich und still Slughorns Worten lauschte. Wer außer ihr und ihm würde noch nach Slytherin kommen?

„…und jetzt müsst ihr euch kurz gedulden, bis ich euch in die große Halle führe, wo die Zeremonie stattfinden wird. Hoffe, wir sehen uns im Slug Club!" beendete der Lehrer seine Rede.

Nachdem er den kleinen Raum verlassen hatte, legte sich Stille über die Schüler, die nervös mit ihren Haaren spielten oder angstvolle Blicke umher warfen, während Sirius seinen dunklen Gedanken nachhing.

Wenige Minuten später kehrte Slughorn mit einem erheiterten Lächeln wieder zurück. „So, und nun stellte euch mal der Reihe nach auf, so das wird jetzt schließlich euer erster gesellschaftlicher Auftritt in Hogwarts."

Die Erstklässler reihten sich auf, und dann schritten sie hinter Slughorn hinaus in den Flur und durch eine große Tür in die hell erleuchtete Große Halle.

Zwischen den schwebenden Kerzen hindurch, deren tausend und abertausend Flammen die Halle in ein warmes Licht tauchten, gingen sie in die Mitte.

Sirius versucht krampfhaft, nicht zu dem Tisch der Slytherins zu blicken, wo Lucius und Bellatrix sicher vor ihrem goldenen Besteck sitzen und ihn beobachten würden.

Was sie wohl gedacht hatten, als er einfach nicht mehr zu ihrem Abteil zurückgekehrt war?

Dann musterte er die anderen Tische, neben denen das zugehörige Banner an der Wand hing, und schließlich den Lehrertisch.

Jeder dort schien eine herausragende und eigenwillige Persönlichkeit zu sein, doch der Mann, der ganz in der Mitte saß, zog sofort Sirius' Blick auf sich.

Seine silbernen Haare und der gleichfarbige lange Bart, die hellblauen Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern, deren strahlende Farbe man selbst noch aus dieser Entfernung erkennen konnte, aber auch seine Ausstrahlung flößten ihm Respekt ein.

Das musste Albus Dumbledore sein.

Slughorn hatte mittlerweile einen Stuhl vor die Erstklässler gestellt, auf dem der Sprechende Hut lag. Sirius betrachtete den zerschlissenen und geflickten Spitzhut misstrauisch. Dieses müllreife Ding sollte über ihr zukünftiges Haus entscheiden?

Nun, bei ihm würde es ja nicht so schwer werden.

Nachdem das letzte Gemurmel erloschen war, begann der Hut sein Lied. Er pries die Vorzüge der einzelnen Häuser an, und als er die von Slytherin beschrieb, hätte Sirius fast laut gelacht: Machthunger, Ehrgeiz, List und Tücke. Wie sehr das auf Bellatrix zutraf. Doch auf ihn?

Wollte er Macht? Versuchte er, seine Ziele durch List und Tücke zu erreichen?

Slughorn hatte eine Pergamentrolle hervorgeholt, und erklärte, dass die Schüler, sobald sie aufgerufen wurden, nach vorne gehen und den Hut aufsetzen sollten.

Die Liste begann mit „Asley, Marilyn", und ein kleines, braunhaariges Mädchen ging mit zitternden Knien auf den Stuhl zu. Sie setzte sich, zog den Hut an – und nach wenigen Sekunden rief dieser laut in die Halle: „RAVENCLAW!" Applaus vom Tisch zweiten Tisch von links erfüllte die Halle, und die Ravenclaws begrüßten ihr neues Mitglied.

Sie übergab den Hut an den Nächsten, einen „Aven, Anthony", der ebenfalls als Ravenclaw ausgerufen wurde, und dann wurde sein Name genannt.

„Black, Sirius!" Mit einer selbstsicheren Miene, die sein Inneres nicht widerspiegelte, trat er nach vorne und nahm den Hut von dem hageren Junge namens Anthony entgegen.

Er zog ihn über seinen Kopf, und der dicke, graue Stoff rutschte ihm über die Augen.

„_Nanu, wen haben wir denn da?"_ sagte eine hohe Stimme. _„Einen der Blacks! Wo stecke ich dich denn bloß hin? Mut hast du, mein Lieber, und Selbstvertrauen, das ist gewiss, auch eine kräftige Begabung, interessant, und dieser Hang zum Rebellen…" _

‚Jetzt plapper hier nicht rum, ich komme doch sowieso nach Slytherin!' dachte Sirius wütend.

„_So, meinst du?"_ antwortete der Hut amüsiert. _„Hier zählt nicht, wer du bist, sondern was du kannst – was dir vorbestimmt ist. Und du bist kein Slytherin, nein. Du bist ein –_ GRYFFINDOR!" rief er laut aus.

Langsam zog er sich den Hut vom Kopf. Gryffindor? Er war ein _Gryffindor!_ Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass ein Großteil der Schüler, wahrscheinlich die, die mit dem Namen Black etwas anfangen konnten, verwundert oder erschrocken schwiegen. Kein Laut drang vom Tisch der Slytherins, und die Gryffindors klatschten nur vereinzelt und viel zu spät.

Langsam, fast betäubt stand Sirius auf, er konnte noch immer keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore ihn vom Lehrertisch aus mit einem undeutbaren Blick musterte, genauso wie Slughorn, der sich interessiert über den Schnurrbart strich. Dann, nach einer kurzen Pause, las er den nächsten Namen vor, und Sirius übergab den Hut an ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das ihn verwundert ansah.

Er stolperte zum Tisch der Gryffindors, wo ihn viele verwirrt, einige belustigt und ein paar sogar feindselig anblickten. Wahrscheinliche hatten sie unangenehme Erfahrungen mit den Blacks gemacht.

Die Zeremonie ging weiter, und die Stimmung hob sich mit der Zeit wieder. James wurde ebenfalls ein Gryffindor, er setzte sich neben Sirius, sprach ihn aber nicht an. Remus, zwei Jungen namens Bertie Bott und Peter Pettigrew und drei Mädchen mit den Namen Lily Evans, Catherine Stubben und Alice Twain wurden ebenfalls neue Gryffindors.

Danach erhob sich Albus Dumbledore.

„Liebe Erstklässler, liebe Schüler, die sich nun erneut hierher schleppen um ihr Hirn mit erquickendem Wissen zu erfreuen, liebe Lehrer, Geister und Tiere: Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle wieder hier seid, und wünsche euch ein glückliches Jahr. Und denkt immer daran, meine Schützlinge, was der berühmte Zaubererphilosoph Pyxis Volans einst sagte: Wer angebrannten Pudding mit Gummihandschuhen isst, ist selber Schuld!"

Die Schüler jubelten, während die meisten Erstklässler ihn anstarrten, als wäre er senil.

Dumbledore klatschte zweimal in die Hände, und schon waren die goldenen Platten und Schüsseln mit wohlschmeckenden Salaten, Filets, Braten, Gemüse und wunderbaren Nachtischen gefüllt.

„Hey! Sirius!" James stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an, während alle anderen sich Essen auf ihre Teller schaufelten.

„Was?" Er hörte sich gereizter an, als er es wollte.

„Du hast doch gesagt, du bist nicht wie der Rest deiner Familie." Er grinste schwach.

„Ja schon, aber – _was wird mein Vater sagen!_" Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass Viathan Black davon überzeugt war, seinen Sohn in Slytherin wieder zu finden.

„Es ist…ich meine, so schlimm ist es doch nicht, oder?" fragte James.

„Kennst du meinen Vater? Hast du ihn schon mal gesehen oder zumindest gehört?"

„Ich habe _von_ ihm gehört… aber das gilt nicht, oder?"

„Jetzt hör mal auf mit den Witzen! Er wird mir den Kopf abreißen!" Sirius fuhr mit den Fingern über die Kante des Tisches.

„Was kann dir schon passieren außer einem Heuler? Wir sind hier in _Hogwarts_, bis nächsten Sommer wirst du ihn nicht wieder sehen. Er hat ein Jahr Zeit sich abzuregen." James zögerte, dann nahm er mit der Gabel eine besonders röstige Kartoffel und legte sie auf seinen Teller. „Es wird schon alles in Ordnung kommen." Ein Brötchen, zwei Hühnchenbeine und etwas Soße leisteten der Kartoffel auf James' Teller Gesellschaft.

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht damit." entgegnete Sirius. Er blickte hinauf zu der Hallendecke, wo helle Sterne zwischen der grauen Wolkendecke funkelten und der Mond in einem kleinen Sichel klar auf sie herab schien.

Dann erinnerte sein knurrender Magen ihn an seinen Hunger, und als Sirius sich gebratenes Hühnchen, Kürbispastete, gesalzene Bohnen und Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller schaufelte, vergaß er seine Sorgen.


	3. Gryffindor

**Disclaimer:** Alle Orte, der Großteil der Charaktere und der grobe Umriss des Plots gehören JK Rowling. Wenige Personen und der Plot sind von mir.  
Ehrliche, konstruktive Kritik ist sehr willkommen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr sie lest )

3. Kapitel: Gryffindor 

„Aufstehen, Kameraden!" James gähnte herzzerreißend und warf ein Kissen in Richtung Sirius. „Es hat schon vor zehn Minuten gegongt."  
Murmelnd drehte sich Sirius auf die Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Er fühlte sich warm und glücklich und er wollte es noch ein kleines bisschen genießen.   
„Wir sollten wirklich nicht zu spät kommen an unserem ersten Schultag." Remus kroch aus seinem Bett.  
„Lupin!" James, der im Schlafanzug neben seinem Koffer kniete, fuhr herum. „Dein erster, unaufgeforderter Satz! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Er strahlte Remus an, der rot anlief und irgendwas von „soll nicht so tun" murmelte.  
Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten, gingen sie hinab in die Große Halle (wobei sie sich zweimal verliefen, einmal landeten sie in einem verlassenen Flur voller Gemälde, die sie böse anstarrten, das andere mal auf einer Treppe, die sich ständig im Kreis drehte). Die Decke zeigte einen bewölkten, tiefgrauen Himmel.  
Als Sirius sich neben James an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzte, verteilte Professor Lynx, Zauberkunst- und Hauslehrer der Gryffindors, die Stundenpläne.  
„Verwandlung, gleich in den ersten beiden Stunden, zusammen mit den Ravenclaws. Ach, Streber." James legte den Stundenplan nach einer weiteren Musterung beiseite, als Scharen von Eulen in die Große Halle hinein flogen.  
Sirius blickte ängstlich nach oben – würde er einen Heuler von seinem Vater bekommen?  
Doch die große Schleiereule seines Vaters erschien nicht, dafür eine Kreischeule, die geräuschvoll vor James landete.  
„Oh, Scop, ein Brief. Wie schön." Fluchend nahm er dem zappelnden Tier den Zettel vom Bein, las ihn kurz durch und schnaufte. „_Mom._ Ob alles in Ordnung ist, wie ich Hogwarts finde, blablabla."   
Sirius trank einen kalten Schluck Milch. „Wenigstens will sie dir nicht den Kopf abreißen, weil du im _falschen Haus_ bist." Meinte er trocken.  
„Naja, wenn ich nach Slytherin gekommen wäre… ich weiß nicht." Er legte den Zettel beiseite und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

Die Verwandlungs-Lehrerin, Professor Salvia, war nett, aber durchsetzungsfähig. Wenn einer der Schüler tuschelte, warf sie ihre goldenen Locken zurück, fixierte die Person mit ihren Augen und zog mitleidslos Punkte ab.  
Sie war die Hauslehrerin Ravenclaws, intelligent und zielstrebig, und das Selbe forderte sie auch von ihren Schülern.  
Während ihrer ersten Stunde waren die Schüler natürlich noch nicht bereit, wirklich etwas zu verwandeln, dafür lernten sie alles über die Gefahren der Verwandlung, besonders der eigenen Verwandlung und hörten die gruselige Geschichte von Erwin dem Veränderten, der sich in einem seiner unzähligen Experimente in einen Kochlöffel verwandelte, und, bevor er sich wieder umformen konnte, von seiner Frau unwissentlich in eine brodelnde Tomatensuppe gesteckt wurde.  
„Weiß die Salvia eigentlich auch irgendetwas _Gutes_ über Verwandlungen? Aus dem, was wir bisher gelernt haben, schließe ich eher, dass wir es lassen sollten…" Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf.  
Sie gingen einen hohen Gang entlang. „Hier sind wir doch vorhin auch vorbei gekommen, oder?" fragte James und blickte sich suchend um.  
„Da hängt das Gemälde von dem Mann mit dem silbernen Umhang, das ist mir beim Hinweg aufgefallen!" meinte Remus.  
Also folgten sie dem Gang, bis keiner mehr weiter wusste. „Versuchen wir es einfach mal mit der Tür!" schlug James vor, und nachdem sie unter dem hohen Türbogen durchgegangen waren, standen sie auf einem Flur, an dessen Ende sich ein großer, verzierter Wasserspeicher befand. Doch sie waren nicht allein.  
„Mein Sohn ist kein Gryffindor! Keiner der Blacks war je einer! Er ist ein Reinblütiger, ein Slytherin!" Mr. Black hatte sich mit zornesrotem Gesicht vor Dumbledore aufgebaut, der ihm mit einem milden Lächeln gegenüber stand.  
„Und es ist mir, beim Merlin, egal, was Ihr Sprechender Hut sagt! Wenn Phineas Nigelus hier noch Direktor wäre – Sirius ist sein direkter Nachkomme! - dann würden die Schüler auch nicht so unsinnig verteilt werden! Ich verlange, dass Sirius unverzüglich zu einem Slytherin gemacht wird!" Schwer atmend, aber selbstzufrieden blickte er den Direktor hochnäsig an.  
„Er ist hergekommen?" flüsterte Sirius.  
„Wow. Streich das mit dem ‚höchstens ein Heuler'." Murmelte James.  
„Sehr geehrter Mr. Black." ergriff Dumbledore nun das Wort. „Ich hoffe, dass wir nun, wo Sie sich ein wenig beruhigt haben, vernünftig reden können. Ich möchte Sie hierzu in mein Büro einl-" „Da gibt es nichts zu besprechen!" zischte Mr. Black ihn an. „Sie haben meine Entscheidung gehört!"  
Was nun geschah, hatte Sirius bei seinem Vater noch nie gesehen. Dumbledore richtete sich auf, wirkte auf einmal riesig, und donnerte: „Sie haben hier gar nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts zu entscheiden, Mr. Black! Und Sie werden sich nicht gegen die Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes stellen, der noch nie, _noch nie_, falsch entschieden hat!"  
Mr. Black schien in sich hineinzuschrumpfen, mit aufgerissenen Augen wich er zwei Schritte zurück.  
Dann, wie eine Maske die abfiel, schien Dumbledore wieder der nette, charmante Schulleiter zu sein. „Wenn Sie mir jetzt in mein Büro folgen wollen."  
Mr. Black starrte ihn an. „Sie… Sie sind doch…! Ich… werde mich beschweren!"  
„Bei wem? Dem Sprechenden Hut? Den wird ihre Meinung leider kaum interessieren. Oder vielleicht seinem Erschaffer? Vor langer Zeit gestorben, ein guter Zauberer. Und ich warne Sie – versuchen Sie nicht, mich mit ihren Verbindungen zum Ministerium oder irgendwelchen einflussreichen Personen zu bedrohen." Sagte Dumbledore leise.  
„Sie… _wagen es_… so mit mir – mit einem Black! Sie wagen es so mit _mir_ zu reden!"  
„Ich habe lediglich ihren Tonfall eingeschlagen, Mr. Black."  
Mr. Black keuchte vor Wut. „Dann werde ich Sirius eben von der Schule nehmen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass hier sein Charakter verfälscht wird!"  
„Das glaube ich nicht." Dumbledores Stimme war messerscharf und seine Augen fixierten Viathan Black. „Sirius ist bereits eingeschult, und das Gesetz des Zaubereiministeriums verpflichtet ihn, zur Schule zu gehen. Und sie wollen doch sicher nicht dagegen verstoßen, oder Sirius auf eine schlechtere Schule schicken? Hogwarts ist nun mal die einzige Zauberschule in England."  
Mr. Black stotterte zusammenhangslose Wörter, schnaufte laut auf und brüllte noch einmal: „Ich werde mich beschweren!".  
Dann machte er auf den Fersen kehrt, um zu gehen – und sah Sirius.  
„Sirius! Dieser Mann hört nicht auf mich! Vielleicht sieht er seinen Fehler ein, wenn der Schüler selbst ihm sagt, wie sehr er sein Haus hasst, und dass er nach Slytherin will." Er blickte ihn auffordern an.  
Sirius hatte sich noch nie in einer so schweren Situation befunden. Er fühlte sich leer. Und vielleicht hätte er die Worte, die er dann sagte, nie gewagt, wenn er nicht gesehen hätte, dass auch sein Vater _bezwingbar_ war. Er hatte ihm noch nie widersprochen. Und er wusste, dass er die Erwartungen seines Vaters zersprengen würde mit dem, was er sagen würde.  
Und doch nahm er allen Mut zusammen, und sagte mit gesenktem Blick: „Ich möchte aber lieber… lieber in Gryffindor bleiben."  
Sein Vater verzerrte das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Wie bitte? _Was_ hast du gesagt!"  
Dieses Mal wagte es Sirius, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Ich möchte in Gryffindor bleiben."  
Sein Vater starrte ihn an. Eine drückende Stille lastete auf allen Anwesenden.  
Nach einigen Sekunden, die Sirius wie Minuten vorkamen, regte sich Mr. Black wieder. „Du - ausgerechnet du - brichst die Tradition unseres Blutes? Du gehörst nach Slytherin!"  
„Nein. Ich gehöre hier her. Nach Gryffindor. Und…" er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich werde in Gryffindor bleiben."  
Weitere schweigsame, ungemein lange Sekunden verstrichen.  
„_Das_ wird Konsequenzen haben." Zischte sein Vater, und ohne ihn noch mal anzusehen, schritt sein Vater an ihm vorbei durch den Türbogen.  
„Das war mutig, Mann." Flüsterte James. Und dann, nach kurzem Zögern: „Du bist wirklich nicht wie der Rest deiner Familie."


	4. Die Peitschende Weide

**4. Kapitel: Die peitschende Weide**

Das schlechte Wetter wollte einfach nicht aufhören. An jedem Morgen war die Decke der Großen Halle von einem deprimierenden Grau.

Doch Sirius fühlte sich nach der Konfrontation mit seinem Vater merkwürdig befreit. Es kam kein Brief, kein Heuler, und auch auf einen erneuten Besuch verzichtete Mr. Black.

Sirius glaubte nicht, dass er ihm je wieder verzeihen würde, noch nahm er an, dass Viathan Black tatenlos in der prachtvollen Villa der Familie herumsitzen würde.

Doch solange er ihn in Ruhe ließ, war es Sirius nur Recht.

Es war ein Freitag, und ihre ersten beiden Stunden fielen aus, da die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde mit einer „wichtigen, komplizierten Verpflanzung" beschäftigt war.

Sirius, James und Remus hatten die freie Zeit genutzt, um sich auf ihre Stunde im Besenflug, die sie gemeinsam mit den Slytherins haben würden, vorzubereiten.

James ging recht selbstsicher den schlammigen Pfad zum Quidditchfeld hinunter. „Das wird ein Kinderspiel!" sagte er. „Zuhause bin ich schon oft geflogen. Und ohne zu übertreiben – ich bin bisher keinem Gleichaltrigen begegnet, der schneller war als ich. Natürlich hab ich auch einen ausgezeichneten Besen…"

Sirius grinste. Quidditch, das Fliegen und Besen schienen James Steckenpferd zu sein. Andauernd sprach er davon. Auch Sirius machte das Fliegen Spaß, doch er hatte sich nie mehr darin hervorgetan als andere Kinder.

„Was für einen Besen fliegst du denn?" James, der nur auf diese Frage gewartet hatte, drehte sich im Gehen um und grinste ihn an.

„Einen Shooting Star!"

„Wie bitte?" mit offenem Mund blieb Sirius stehen. „Aber – die werden doch erst im Winter veröffentlicht!"

„Oh ja, das werden sie." James genoss den Moment ganz offensichtlich. „Aber ein guter Freund meines Vaters ist im Prüfungskomitee der Nimbus Coop. Und rate mal, für wen er eines der Probeexemplare auf Seite gelegt hat." Er wuschelte sich durch die schwarzen, strubbeligen Haare und blickte selbstzufrieden von Sirius zu Lupin.

„Das ist…wow. Großartig! Darf ich ihn auch mal fliegen?" haspelte Sirius.

Das Grinsen auf James Gesicht schwächte ein wenig ab.

„Ich hab ihn nicht dabei. Meine Eltern haben es mir verboten, weil die Erstklässler keinen Besen besitzen dürfen. Aber ich finde schon einen Weg, um ihn in den nächsten Ferien mitzuschmuggeln!"

Ein schriller Pfiff hallte über das Trainingsgelände, und die drei Schüler eilten zu dem schlanken Mann, der in der Mitte des Feldes stand und einen blauen Quidditchumhang trug.

„Ich bin Mr. Rither, und ich brauche keinen hochrangigen Titel, um euch Regeln zu machen, klar?" schmetterte er in einer schrillen und recht aggressiv klingenden Stimme, als die Letzten hechelnd bei ihm ankamen.

„Das Fliegen, Ladies and Gentlemen, wird oft unterschätzt und als eine Freizeitbeschäftigung abgetan, die eher amüsiert als nützt. Aber!" Er riss den rechten Zeigefinger in die Höhe. „Das Fliegen ist viel mehr! Es ist Transport, Reisemittel, gefährlichen Verfolgungsjagden, große Geschichten spinnen sich darum, und natürlich hat das Fliegen die Geschichte auch verändert! Dieser Besen ist nicht nur ein Stück Holz – er ist etwas _Magisches! _Eine Symphonie von Lebendigem und Zauberei, verschmolzen zu-"

Er brach plötzlich ab, als würde es ihm öfters passieren, dass er in den Sog seiner eigenen Erzählung verfiel. Die Schüler wussten, dass sie es hier mit einem Fanatiker zu tun hatten.

„Holt euch einen Besen, und dann stellt euch hier auf!" blaffte Mr. Rither nun. Die Schüler schlenderten zu der kleinen Holzhütte, in der die Trainingsbesen aufbewahrt wurden. Die meisten waren uralt, doch man sah ihnen an, dass sie jemand regelmäßig hingebungsvoll gepflegt hatte: Sie glänzten frisch poliert, keine einzige Borste war verbogen.

James schenkte ihnen trotzdem nicht mehr als ein abschätziges Nasenrümpfen. Sie nahmen sich drei beliebige und gingen wieder zu Mr. Rither, der seinen eigenen Besen mit seinem Umhang blank wischte.

Remus Blick wanderte immer wieder zu der anderen Seite des Feldes, von wo aus man den verbotenen Wald sehen konnte. Auch die gläsernen Gartenhäuser standen dort, wo eigentlich ihre Kräuterkunde-Stunde hätte stattfinden sollen.

James folgte seinem Blick. „Ich frage mich, was für eine „wichtige, komplizierte Verpflanzung" das ist." Meinte er. „Sie haben anscheinend den ganzen Bereich abgesperrt."

Seine Augen glitzerten verräterisch. „Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was sie vorhaben."

„Ach, sicher nichts Wichtiges", unterbrach ihn Remus. „Wir sollten zu Mr. Rither gehen." Hektisch lief er weiter und warf ihnen einen auffordernden Blick über die Schulter zu.

Schließlich ging auch James weiter, und Sirius folgte ihm.

Dieses Glitzern in den Augen von James – er kannte es. Es war die Abenteuerlust, die direkt aus seiner Seele glitzerte, Wagemut, Unerschrockenheit, auch der ungestillte Hunger nach Ehre und Ruhm. Die Gefühle, die auch in ihm brodelten, lange versteckt unter den Vorsätzen seiner Familie.

Doch er war hier in Hogwarts, und so wie es aussah auch erstmal weit weg von seinen Eltern. Das Schulleben war aufregend, neu, _befreit_.

Doch es war ihm nicht genug. Dieses Schloss schrie einem förmlich entgegen, dass es voller Geheimnisse war, die gelüftet werden wollten.

„Stellt euch auf! Rechte Hand über den Besen! Wenn ich pfeife, rufen alle ‚Hoch!', verstanden?"

Eher verunsichert stellten sich die meisten Schüler neben ihren Besen, und als der schrille Pfiff ertönte, blieben viele Besen auf dem Boden liegen und zuckten nur müde.

James hielt seinen Besen lässig in der Hand und deutete ein Gähnen an.

Auch Sirius hatte mit dieser einfachsten aller Übungen kein Problem gehabt – seine Eltern hatten sich schon um seine Flugausbildung gekümmert, als er gerade mal fünf war.

Remus Besen hatte sich auf halbem Weg zu dessen Hand anders entschieden und war wieder zu Boden geplumpst.

Mr. Rither schlug verzweifelt den Kopf in die Hände.

Beim zweiten Versuch klappte es bei den meisten, und beim dritten schafften es alle außer einem kleinen, dicklichen Slytherin und einem mageren, braunhaarigen Mädchen, die theatralisch zu weinen begann.

Der Fluglehrer sagte ihnen, sie sollen sich setzten, da er es ihnen einzeln erklären wolle.

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte er jedoch keine Lust, sich mit zwei absoluten Versagern im Flugsport abzugeben.

„So, nun werden wir einen sanften Start versuchen!" sagte er zu den Anderen. „Alle mal bitte aufsteigen, und wenn ich ‚Los' sage, stoßt ihr euch leicht ab, fliegt einen Bogen und landet wieder genauso sanft. Hört sich doch leicht an, nicht wahr? Alle fertig? LOS!"

James war der Erste in der Luft, und elegant wie ein Raubvogel sauste er steil nach oben.

Sirius folgte ihm, weder so elegant noch so schnell, aber wenigstens in einer stabilen Haltung.

Remus schlenkerte gewaltig hin und her und schien sich in der Luft nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen.

James landete genauso selbstsicher, wie er geflogen war, und hinter ihm setzten – etwas unsanfterer – Sirius und Lupin auf.

Irgendwo in der Luft schaukelte Peter Pettigrew herum, aber die meisten anderen Schüler waren bereits gelandet.

Nachdem er Peter aus der Luft gefischt hatte, trug Mr. Rither ihnen auf, die Übung zu wiederholen, während er sich um die beiden Schüler kümmern wollte, die anfangs so große Probleme gehabt hatten.

Nach dem dritten Flug stoppte James auf einmal abrupt in der Luft ab und drehte sich grinsend zu Sirius um, der fast in ihn hineingerast wäre.

„Rither ist beschäftigt." Er deutete mit dem Kinn in die Richtung des Lehrers, der verzweifelt versuchte, dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin klarzumachen, wie er sicher auf dem Besen saß.

„Wie wär's – wollen wir uns mal bei den Gewächshäusern umsehen?"

Sogleich spürte Sirius, wie ihn die Aufregung durchrieselte.

Etwas Verbotenes tun, ein Geheimnis aufdecken…

„Sicher!" grinste er.

James warf noch einen letzten Blick zu Mr. Rither („Madeleine, du bist nicht grobmotorisch oder dumm! Versuch doch einfach, es wie die anderen zu machen! Nein! Bitte nicht weinen!"), dann legte er sich scharf in die Kurve und raste zu den Gewächshäusern hinüber, dicht gefolgt von Sirius, der noch ein paar nervöse Blicke zurückwarf.

Sie stoben durch den wolkenverklebten Himmel und erreichten schließlich die gläsernen Gewächshäuser, in denen sich lange, grüne Pflanzenarme gemächlich ausbreiten.

„Siehst du irgendetwas von einer Verpflanzung?" flüsterte Sirius. Er hatte dicht neben James angehalten. Der blickte jedoch nicht auf die Gewächshäuser, sondern auf den Wald dahinter.

„Schau mal nach da drüben", wisperte er zurück.

Nicht weit im Inneren waren die Baumwipfel in heller Aufruhe. Der Wind war recht schwach, trotzdem wippten sie hin und her, und man hörte leise Rufe von dort.

Ohne abzuwarten flogen sie beide näher an den Unruheherd heran, jetzt waren die Rufe schon deutlicher zu hören.

„ – Etwas mehr hierüber, links, links, _links verdammt nochmal_!-"

„- passen Sie mit den Ästen auf, der Lähmungszauber scheint schwächer zu werden –"

Als sie näher flogen, erkannten sie die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, die aufgeregt mit ihrem Zauberstab herumwedelte. Vor ihr schwenkte einen buckeliger, entwurzelter Baum in der Luft, dessen Äste sich müde bewegten.

„Was beim Merlin ist _das_ denn?" keuchte Sirius.

Es war ganz offensichtlich eine Weide mit unzähligen, langen Ästen, die eher wie dünne Seile aussahen. Der Stamm war seltsam verformt, dicke Knubbel und Einhöhlungen trugen nicht gerade zu seiner Schönheit bei.

„Ich wette, ihr dürft hier nicht sein!" schnarrte da eine Stimme unter ihnen.

Erschrocken blickten die beiden Jungen nach unten, wo der schwarzhaarige Slytherin stand, der am Anfang der Stunde so schlecht gewesen war.

Seine tiefschwarzen Augen fixierten abwechselnd James und Sirius, die Lippen waren zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzogen.

„Ach ja? Und was machst du dann hier, Pickelgesicht?" konterte James, doch er sah sich erneut nervös um.

„Mr. Rither hat mich geschickt, ich soll ein Buch über verschiedene Besenholzarten aus dem Gewächshaus drei abholen", erklärte der Junge.

„Theorie!" höhnte Sirius. „Du scheinst es echt nicht draufzuhaben, hm?"

Das Grinsen verschwand vom Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

Stattdessen drehte er sich auf der Stelle um und rannte zum Quidditchfeld zurück.

„Was hat er denn?" fragte James. „Er wird doch nicht…"

„Diese verräterische Ratte!" rief Sirius.

James wendete innerhalb von Sekunden seinen Besen und raste hinter dem Jungen her. „Hey…du! Junge mit den fettigen Haaren! Nein? Pummelchen? Auch nicht? Hör mir zu!"

Doch der Erstklässler hatte eine für seine Statue unerwartete Geschwindigkeit erreicht und kreische laut „Mr. Rither! Mr. Riiiiither!".

Der braunhaarige Lehrer drehte sich um und riss überrascht die Augen auf: Ein Schüler auf einem Besen trieb Severus Snape, dem er eben den Auftrag gegeben hatte, ein Buch zu holen, anscheinend vor sich her!

„Was ist da los!" brüllte er und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Potter! Sofort aufhören!"

Angesichts des Stabes bremste James ab und starrte den Lehrer an. „Mr. Rither, ich kann das alles erklären!"

„Da bin ich aber mal gespannt", entgegnete Rither.

„Glauben sie ihm kein Wort!" mischte sich der Gejagte ein. „Die Beiden", er deutete von James zu Sirius, „haben während der Stunde das Quidditchfeld verlassen und mich gejagt, obwohl ich ihnen nichts getan habe!" Er atmete noch immer schwer, doch seine Augen glitzerten triumphierend.

„Severus Snape erhebt schwere Vorwürfe gegen Sie!" wandte sich Mr. Rither wieder an James und Sirius. „Ich denke, ein Besuch beim Direktor ist angebracht, vor allem da Sie das Quidditchfeld eindeutig verlassen haben. _Jetzt_", fügte er gereizt hinzu.


	5. Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** Alle Orte, der Großteil der Charaktere und der grobe Umriss des Plots gehören JK Rowling. Wenige Personen und der Plot sind von mir.

Ehrliche, konstruktive Kritik ist sehr willkommen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr sie lest :)

**5. Kapitel: Dumbledore**

„Ich habe das Gefühl, es war keine sonderlich gute Idee, vom Quidditchfeld wegzufliegen…" sagte Sirius leise. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Magen innerlich zusammenzog. Würde ihn Albus Dumbledore der Schule verweisen? Musste er etwa wieder nach Hause zurück!

„Uhum…" stimmte ihm James zu. „Aber wenn uns diese Drecksratte – Snape? – nicht verraten hätte…Das bekommt dieser Mistkerl zurück!" Wütend ballte er die Fäuste und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Seite and Seite gingen die beiden Schüler durch den langen Flur.

„Zum Wasserspeier", hatte Mr. Rither ihnen aufgetragen, und dass er Dumbledore sie erwarten würde, da er ihm eine Nachricht schicken werde.

Ihre Schritte hallten an dem hohen Gemäuer wieder, dann standen sie vor der brunnenartigen Statue.

„Und jetzt?" fragte James.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung… vielleicht holt er uns hier ab oder so was."

Er hatte kaum den Satz beendet, da begann sich der Wasserspeier zu bewegen.

Erschrocken sprangen James und Sirius zurück, als sich die Figuren des Speiers knirschend so verdrehten, dass sie eine Treppe ergaben – auf der Albus Dumbledore hinunterschritt.

Der Zauberer trug einen weiten Umhang und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Bitte kommt doch herein. Dies ist die Treppe zu meinem Büro." Er drehte sich um und stieg langsam wieder hinauf.

James und Sirius folgten ihm schnell, auch wenn sie es nicht besonders eilig hatten, sich die Strafpredigt anzuhören.

Das Büro des Direktors war überwältigend.

An der gesamten, runden Wand hingen gerahmte Bilder, aus denen sie altehrwürdige Männer und Frauen scharf beobachteten.

In den beiden großen Regalen standen seltsame Gerätschaften, die munter vor sich hertickten oder blubberten. Einige Regalbretter waren auch mit schweren Büchern gefüllt, deren lederne Rücken mit verblassten, goldenen Lettern beschrieben waren.

In der linken Ecke des Raumes befand sich ein Käfig, in dem ein rot-goldener Vogel saß, den Kopf leicht geneigt, als ob er sie genau beobachtete.

„Nun, Sirius Black. James Potter."

Die beiden Angesprochenen zuckten zusammen, und ihnen wurde sofort wieder bewusst, warum sie hier, im Büro des Schuldirektors, waren.

„Setzt euch." Dumbledore ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und deutete auf zwei tiefe, gemütlich wirkende Sessel.

Mit schuldbewussten Mienen nahmen James und Sirius Platz.

Dumbledore öffnete eine Pergamentrolle, überflog die Zeilen und warf den beiden Erstklässlern einen scharfen Blick über seine halbmondförmige Brille zu.

„Mr. Rither hat mir eben eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, deren Inhalt mich sehr verwundert. Er wirft euch vor, sich während dem Unterricht vom Quidditchfeld entfernt und einen unschuldigen Schüler gequält zu haben."

Er rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen und blickte von James zu Sirius. „Das hätte ich nicht von euch erwartet."

„Ganz so war es nicht…" murmelte James kleinlaut.

„Habt ihr euch denn nicht vom Quidditchfeld entfernt?" hakte der Direktor nach.

„Doch, schon…" gab James zu. „Aber doch nur, weil wir die Übung schon beherrschten!"

Dumbledore konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Und da habt ihr natürlich das Bedürfnis verspürt, die Unterrichtsstunde nach eurer eigenen Einschätzung zu beenden?"

„Also, wir wollten bloß nachsehen, warum sich die Bäume im Verbotenen Wald bewegt haben…wir dachten, dass vielleicht etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre…" kam Sirius ihm zu Hilfe.

„Und Snape haben wir dann nur gejagt – also, eigentlich haben wir ihn nicht wirklich _gejagt_ – weil er uns verpetzen wollte", fügte Sirius hinzu.

Dumbledore fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch den langen, silbernen Bart. Nachdenklich fragte er sie: „Ihr seid doch mit Remus Lupin befreundet, nicht wahr?"

James und Sirius warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu. „Ähm…ja!"

„Hat er euch nicht zurückgehalten?"

„Remus? Er hat damit gar nichts zu tun! Er hat gar nicht gesehen, dass wir weggeflogen sind! Er ist vollkommen unschuldig!" verteidigte ihn James.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Nun, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, er hätte euch sonst aufgehalten. Ein vernünftiger, tapferer junger Mann."

James und Sirius hoben die Augenbrauen und sahen sich erneut verwirrt an. Warum schwang Dumbledore ausgerechnet jetzt eine Lobesrede über ihren Freund?

„Ich glaube euch, dass ihr Severus Snape nicht quälen wolltet. Doch ihr habt euch unerlaubt und während der Stunde vom Quidditchfeld entfernt - ich werde Mr. Rither bitten, euch eine Strafarbeit aufzutragen. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

Als die beiden Schüler aufstanden, winkte Dumbledore Sirius zurück. „Einen Moment noch, Sirius. Ich habe noch etwas mit dir zu bereden."

James warf einen argwöhnischen Blick zurück, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür zur Treppe.

Als er gegangen war, holte Dumbledore einen Bündel Briefe aus seiner Schreibtischschublade. „Ich hätte in nächster Zeit ein Treffen mit dir vereinbart, um dir die hier zu zeigen." Erklärte er.

„Was… sind das für Briefe?" fragte Sirius misstrauisch.

„Beschwerden. Von deiner Familie, dem Ministerium und Anderen, die dein Vater gegen mich aufzubringen versucht."

Sirius Herz wurde auf einmal kalt und schwer. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, sein Vater würde eine solche Demütigung auf sich sitzen lassen?

„Doch keine Sorge – das Gesetz steht auf unserer Seite. Ich habe mit einigen Ministeriumsabgeordneten gesprochen, und die Argumente die dein Vater auflistet, sind allesamt schwach. Trotzdem wirst du erneut bestätigen müssen, dass du mit der Wahl des Sprechenden Huts zufrieden bist."

„Natürlich bin ich das!" fuhr Sirius auf.

Dumbledore nickte. „Bis zum Ende des Schuljahres kannst du sicher ungeschoren hier bleiben. Was dein Vater in den Sommerferien versucht, weiß ich leider nicht. Und noch eins: Du und James, ihr scheint mir nicht gerade zu der Sorte Schüler zu gehören, die treu den Regeln folgen. Also zwing mich bitte nicht, dich von der Schule verweisen zu müssen, Sirius."

Laut fluchend zog James seinen Arm zurück, zerrte den großen, groben Lederhandschuh ab und lutschte an seinem blutenden Daumen.

Die Arme der beiden Jungen waren mit Kratzern übersäht, der Schweiß lief ihnen in Strömen hinab und ihre Knie waren vor Erschöpfung ganz weich.

„Von wegen ‚extradicke Handschuhe, die lassen nichts durch'. Schon der fünfte Dornen, der mich erwischt hat!" James legte die übergroße Heckenschere zur Seite.

„So ein Schwachsinn." Sirius kniete sich keuchend nieder. „Ich wette, Rither könnte sie mit einem Zauberstabschnippen kürzen. Und wir müssen uns hier wie die Muggel abrackern."

„Wen es während der Stunde zum Verbotenen Wald zieht, der kann auch gerne da arbeiten!" äffte James den Fluglehrer nach.

Seit nunmehr zwei Stunden standen sie jetzt am Waldrand und stutzen die dornige Hecke, in der sich zudem auch noch kleine Gnome und Kreischfeen versteckten, die ihnen bei Gelegenheit entgegen sprangen.

„Sie können jetzt wieder gehen!" ertönte da die Stimme von Mr. Rither. „Die Hecke ist zwar nicht besonders gleichmäßig geschnitten, aber das haben wir gleich" – er murmelte einen Zauber, und die Hecke war linear gerade.

„Das war irgendwie frustrierend" Sagte James, als sie den Weg zum Schloss hoch stapften. „Wem sagst du das!" schnaubte Sirius und rieb sich seine schmerzenden Gelenke.

„Ich wüsste jetzt aber doch gerne, was es mit diesem Baum auf sich hat", fuhr James fort. „Das Ding hat sich schließlich bewegt!"

„Vielleicht soll er Schüler davon abhalten, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen!" schlug Sirius vor.

„Ach komm schon!" James machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Werwölfe, Zentauren und Ungeheuer – um den Wald spannen sich genug Geschichten, die keinen dazu einladen, mal einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Obwohl, ich würde mich schon gerne mal umsehen!" Seine Augen glänzten.

Sie hatten das Schlossportal erreicht und traten in die kühle Eingangshalle. Sofort fiel ihnen ein Aushang am Schwarzen Brett ins Auge. In großen, schwarzen Lettern stand da:

_Auswahltraining für die Quidditchmannschaften_

_Das Auswahltraining für die jeweiligen Häuser wird nächste Woche stattfinden. Interessenten melden sich bitte bis spätestens Mittwoch bei ihrem Hauslehrer oder den Mannschaftskapitänen ihres Hauses:_

_Ravenclaw: Gwenog Jones (Sucherin)_

_Slytherin: Nexem Creper (Treiber)_

_Hufflepuff: Rebecca Hooch (Jägerin)_

_Gryffindor: David Rivem (Sucher)_

„Nein!" heulte James auf.

„Was ist?" fragte Sirius.

James deutete mit dem Finger auf den Aushang. „Der Mannschaftskapitän von Gryffindor! Er ist der Sucher! Das heißt, ich hab gar keine Chance, ins Team zu kommen." Er schlug sich die Hände ins Gesicht.

Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ach, nehms nicht so hart. Sie haben seit fünfzig Jahren keinen Erstklässler ins Team genommen, hab ich gehört."

„Ach ja?" mit zornigem Gesicht blickte James hoch. „Soll das heißen, du glaubst mir nicht, dass ich es schaffen könnte? Denkst du, ich kann nicht fliegen?"

„Was? Nein, ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass" – „Ich könnte es nämlich schaffen, ich wäre viel besser als dieser…Rivem!" Trotz, Enttäuschung und Gereiztheit zeigten sich auf James Gesicht, wegen der anstrengenden Arbeit, der Vorladung bei Dumbledore und den Zorn über Snape lagen seine Nerven blank.

„Hör zu, so hab ich das nicht – ach, vergiss es. Ich glaube, David Rivem ist ein Siebtklässler – nächstes Jahr kommst du also bestimmt rein."

James schien wieder besänftigt zu sein, und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinauf.


	6. Rache

**6. Kapitel: Rache**

„Also, das rote Puder führt zu Würgekrämpfen, das Gelbe zu übermäßiger Ohrschmalzproduktion und das Grüne verschafft dir einen garantiert stundenlangen Schluckauf. Bitte sehr!" Bertie reichte James die kleinen Tüten mit dem Pulverinhalt und grinste.

„Du bist klasse, Mann. Woher kannst du das bloß alles?" fragte Sirius.

Bertie Bott winkte ab. „Ein bisschen Interesse für Zaubetränke und Kräutekunde, gepaart mit dem Schulalltag, und dir fallen hunderte Kombinationen ein."

James stopfte die Beutel in seine Tasche, dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Bertie und eilten die Treppe hinunter.

Sirius und James hatten Muskelkater, ihre aufgekratzten Arme schmerzten und sie wussten genau, wem sie das zu verdanken hatten.

Eine flammende Wut war in Sirius' Brust gewachsen: Snape hatte sie nicht nur verpetzt, er war auch noch ein verdammter Slytherin, ein erbärmlicher Besenflieger und ein Schleimer. Niemand mochte ihn, nicht mal die Slyhterins selbst, glaubte er.

Er war der perfekte Sündenbock.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker von Hogwarts, wo Professor Slughorn seine Zaubertrankstunde abhielt.

Tief unter dem Erdboden war es kalt, die Mauersteine glänzten vor Feuchtigkeit und Fackeln warfen flackerndes Licht an die Wand.

Sirius teilte sich mit James und Remus einen Tisch, die Slytherins, darunter Narcissa und Snape, arbeiteten an einem Tisch in der anderen Raumseite.

„Heute", unterbrach Slughorn das Getuschel der Schüler, „werden wir einen Trank zur Stärkung der Konzentrationsfähigkeit brauen. Kein kompliziertes Rezept, möchte man meinen, doch man braucht intuitive Reaktionsschnelle und Gespür. Bitte schlagen sie ihr Zaubertrankbuch auf Seite 16 auf, die Zutaten finden sie im Schrank", er öffnete die Schranktüren mit einem Winken seines Zauberstabs, „und am Ende der Stunde werden wir die besten Tränke prüfen. Viel Erfolg!"

Sirius' Resultat entsprach nicht ganz der Beschreibung im Buch, die den Trank als eine hellblaue, geruchslose Flüssigkeit beschrieb. In seinem Kessel befand sich eine schwarze, zähe Masse, die erbärmlich nach faulen Eiern stank, und auch James' Ergebnis sah nicht viel besser aus.

Der Trank von Remus dagegen hatte die vorgeschriebene Färbung, doch er erstarrte ab und an zu Eis, nur um Sekunden danach wieder kochend heiß zu brodeln.

Mit schweißverschmierten Haaren warf Lupin verschiedene Kräuter und Wurzeln in seinen Kessel, die der überforderte Trank teilweise wieder ausspuckte.

Slughorn schlenderte an den Tischen vorbei, würdigte James Trank keines Blickes und eilte mit verzogener Miene an Sirius stinkendem Ergebnis vorbei.

„Mir scheint, Sie haben die Kamillenblätter vergessen!" rügte er Remus. „Sie verhindern den ständigen Wechsel des Aggregatzustandes – Ihren Trank jetzt zu sich zu nehmen, wäre höchst gefährlich, mein Lieber!"

Der Lehrer watschelte weiter, und Sirius stach enttäuscht mit dem Zauberstab auf das etwas in seinem Kessel ein. „Zaubertränke scheinen nicht so ganz mein Gebiet zu sein", flüsterte er. „Wenn man eine Zutat vergisst, zu oft umrührt oder ihn nicht ziehen lässt, ist er ganz hin oder bringt dich am Ende noch um."

„Pssscht!" unterbrach James ihn, und deutete mit dem Kinn zu Slughorn. Der hatte gerade Lily Evans' hervorragenden Trank gelobt und forderte sie jetzt auf, einen Schluck zu sich zu nehmen.

Das Mädchen füllte eine Kelle der Flüssigkeit in einen Becher, den Slughorn aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hatte, dann nahm sie einen tiefen Schluck.

Die Reaktion erfolgte sofort: Lilys Körper wurde in blaues Licht getaucht, eine Aura der Konzentration schien um sie zu entstehen, ernst und ausgeglichen blickte sie zu Slughorn, der jubelte und rief: „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, die haben sie sich wahrlich verdient!"

Fröhlich ging er weiter zum Tisch der Slytherins.

„Etwas weniger Eisenkraut, dafür mehr Traubenzucker!" sagte er zu Narcissa und roch kritisch an der Arbeit ihres Nachbarn.

„Das ist _die_ Gelegenheit!" zischte James, riss die kleinen Tüten aus seiner Tasche und hastete zum Zutatenschrank.

„Hab zuviel von der Würgewurzel genommen, ich leg sie lieber wieder zurück!" murmelte er als Antwort auf Slughorns fragenden Blick.

Sirius sah jedoch, wie James einen Augenblick lang offenbar interessiert neben Snapes Zaubertrank stehen blieb, und mit einer unauffälligen Handbewegung etwas Puder hineinwarf.

Snape bekam davon nichts mit, aufgeregt starrte er zu Slughorn.

James kehrte grinsend zurück und flüsterte: „Gleich wird's lustig!"

Slughorn bewegte sich jetzt auf Snape zu. „Hervorragende Arbeit, Severus, ganz hervorragend!" lobte er. „Und mal wieder haben sie allerhand hinzugefügt – oh, ein wenig Rotschneckenschleim, natürlich, natürlich, vertreibt zusätzlich die Müdigkeit, wie geschickt!" Stolz schob Snape die Brust nach vorne und nickte. „Und was ist das? Sagen sie nicht, sie haben auch noch zerriebenes Erdbeerpulver hinzugetan – da sieht man ja noch die Schlieren – wie wunderbar, für den besseren Geschmack, nicht wahr?"

„Ähm…" Severus blickte verwirrt in seinen Trank, kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass er diese hervorragende Idee sehr wohl gehabt, es nur wieder vergessen hatte. „Sicherlich, sicherlich."

James lachte prustend und wiederholte leise die Worte von Bertie: „Das rote Pulver führt zu Würgekrämpfen…"

„Nun, Mr. Snape, dann nehmen sie doch mal einen Schluck ihres Trankes, ich bin sicher, er ist perfekt…" forderte ihn Slughorn auf und erschuf aus dem Nichts den kleinen Kristallbecher. „Bittesehr."

Snape schöpfte etwas der hellblauen Flüssigkeit, grinste zufrieden und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Einen Moment geschah nichts, dann rauschte ein blaues Licht von seinen Zehenspitzen bis in die Haare, er riss die Augen weit auf, seine Pupillen erweiterten sich und sein Gesicht wurde ruhig und konzentriert.

„Bravo, bravo!" Slughorn klatschte in die Hände. „Das haben Sie ganz wundervoll gemacht."

Einen Moment blieb Snape in seiner Verfassung, dann ging ein Schütteln durch seinen Bauch und er stieß ein krächzenden Geräusch hervor.

„Ähm…Severus? Was ist mit Ihnen?"

Der Schüler sank auf die Knie, warf einen wirren Blick zu Slughorn und begann schrecklich zu würgen.

„So eine Sauerei", sagte Remus, als sie die Kerker verließen. James und Sirius lachten immer noch aus vollem Halse und machten Snapes Verrenkungen nach.

„Das warst doch du, oder James?" hakte er nach. „Aber sicher!" grinste der.

„Woher wusstest du, dass das Puder kombiniert mit dem Trank nicht etwas völlig anderes ergeben würde?" „Das wusste ich nicht", entgegnete James schulterzuckend.

Remus sog erschrocken Luft ein. „Du _wusstest_ es nicht? Es hätten so schlimme Sachen passieren können!"

James machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Reg dich nicht auf. Selbst wenn, wär auch nicht so schlimm gewesen, oder? Es ist Snape! Eine verdammte Drecksratte!"

„Ich kann das nicht glauben", murmelte Remus kopfschüttelnd und folgte ihnen die steilen Treppen hinauf.

Es war nicht das letzte mal, dass James und Sirius Pläne ausheckten, um Snape zu schaden, oder ihn auf den Gängen verhexten. Snape war schwächer, er war allein und oft langsamer als die Anderen.

Sie brauchten keinen wirklichen Grund mehr, um Snape Streiche zu spielen – seine pure Existenz war für sie ausreichend genug, seine Eigenschaften und die Tatsache, dass er ein Slytherin war, noch dazu.

Vielleicht hätten sie anders gehalten, wüssten sie, welchen Menschen sie aus Severus Snape durch ihre ständigen Demütigungen und Angriffe machten, wüssten sie, welchen generationsübergreifenden und gefährlichen Hass sie in die Seele des Jungen brannten.


	7. Pettigrew

Und der nächste Teil ist da… hab mich wirklich sehr über eure Kommentare gefreut :

**7. Kapitel: Pettigrew**

Einige Wochen waren bereits vergangen, und Remus, James und Sirius waren, trotz der Bedenken einiger Lehrer, begabte Schüler. Zwar schenkten vor allem Sirius und James den Professoren nicht immer ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit, doch ihr Talent war unübersehbar.

Wenn die Klasse in Professor Lynx' Zauberkunststunde neue Sprüche lernte, so waren es nicht selten James und Sirius, die sie als erste fehlerfrei beherrschten. Angefangen bei „Lumos" bis hin zum Schwebezauber, den James schon nach kurzer Zeit tadellos vorführen konnte.

Grinsend stand er da, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben, und ließ seine weiße Feder weiter nach oben taumeln.

„James! Wie hast du das nur so schnell hinbekommen?" fragte Clara Jordan aus Hufflepuff, die mit ihren Freundinnen begeistert geklatscht hatte. Sie seufzte. „Bei mir funktioniert es einfach nicht."

„Ach, halb so schwer." James lächelte. „Es kommt auf die Betonung an. Warte, ich zeig es dir." Schon war er am Nachbartisch, um seinen Zauber mit einer lässigen Handbewegung erneut vorzuführen.

„Potter!" blaffte Lynx vom Lehrertisch aus. „Ich bin hier der Lehrer, also kehren Sie gefälligst an Ihren Tisch zurück!"

„Aber natürlich, Professor Lynx. Ich wollte den Ladies nur ein wenig Unterstützung bieten." Er lächelte charmant und kehrte an seinen Tisch zurück, wo Sirius Feder träge zuckte.

„Sie hätten es auch schon ohne dich geschafft!" fuhr Lily, ein kleines, rothaariges Mädchen aus Gryffindor ihn an.

„Was denn, Evans! Hälst du es nicht aus, wenn jemand besser ist als du?"

Sie schnaufte empört. „Ich halte einen Großkotz wie dich nicht aus! Wingardium Leviosa!" schnalzte sie, und ihre Feder sirrte nach oben, wo sie unter Lilys triumphierendem Blick in der Luft zu kreisen begann.

Nach der Stunde gingen sie zu Dritt in Richtung Große Halle. Remus schleppte ein großes, ledernes Buch mit sich herum, dass er ständig während der Pausen zu lesen pflegte.

„In was für einem Schinken schmökerst du da eigentlich?" fragte James und warf einen Blick auf das scheinbar alte Buch.

Remus räusperte sich. „Ehm… ‚Magische Wesen und ihre Gefahren'."

„Hört sich öde an. Leg doch mal das Ding beiseite. Am Samstag ist das erste Quidditchspiel, und Gryffindor tritt gegen Slytherin an!" schlug Sirius vor.

Remus lief rosa an. „Ich bin am Wochenende nicht da. Meine… Tante hat Geburtstag." „Was? Du lässt dir das entgehen! Ach komm schon, meine Tanten haben andauernd Geburtstag… ich weiß nicht mal wann! Hauptsache, sie schicken mir großzügige Geburtstagsgeschenke." James grinste.

„Hm, nein, ich habe schon zugesagt. Außerdem finde ich Quidditch gar nicht _so_ toll." James verschluckte sich, und Sirius musste ihm eine halbe Minute lang auf den Rücken klopfen, bis er wieder reden konnte.

„Quidditch!" krächzte er. „Wie kann man Quidditch _nicht toll_ finden! Quidditch… ist der Königssport!"

„Also wirklich, Remus!" sagte Sirius in einem tadelnden Tonfall. „Wie kannst du uns einen solchen Schrecken einjagen?"

Doch bevor sich Remus weiter verteidigen konnte, ertönte ein schriller Schrei wenige Meter vor ihnen.

Peter Pettigrew, ein dicklicher, blonder Junge, der ebenfalls in Gryffindor war, lag längs auf dem Boden und drehte sich immer schneller im Kreis.

Seine schulterlangen Haare schleiften auf dem Boden und seine Tasche war zerrissen, Federkiele, Pergamentrollen und Bücher lagen verstreut in der Tinte eines kleinen Fässchens, das zersplittert war.

„Nein! Bitte lass das! Es tut mir Leid!" Doch der bleiche, blondhaarige Junge, der wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand, ließ den Zauberstab, unter dessen Kontrolle Peter offensichtlich stand, nur noch mehr kreisen.

„Was hast du kleiner Wicht bei unserer Teambesprechung gesucht?" fragte Lucius höhnisch und änderte ruckartig die Richtung, sodass Pettigrew sich ein paar Mal überschlug und nun gegen den Uhrzeigersinn auf dem Boden herumwirbelte.

„Ich – wollte doch nur die Besen von Nahem sehen!" rief Peter erstickt.

„Aber natürlich…" meinte Lucius ironisch.

Inzwischen hatten sich viele Schüler um die Beiden versammelt, einige lachten, während andere Malfoy missbilligende Blicke zuwarfen – doch keiner schritt ein, dabei hatte sich Peter bereits einige Schrammen zugezogen und eine dünne Blutspur zog sich über den gefliesten Hallenboden.

Sirius starrte Lucius an. Seit etwa einem Monat war er nun in Hogwarts, doch bisher hatte er eine direkte Begegnung mit ihm verhindern können. Außer dem Gefühl, manchmal die Blicke von ihm und Bellatrix in seinem Nacken zu spüren, war nicht weiter passiert.

Und doch - er konnte sich nicht immer vor ihm verstecken. Er war nicht feige – und er würde nicht zulassen, dass Lucius so mit einem der ihren, einem Gryffindor, umsprang.

Sein Herz begann zu rasen, als seine Hand nach dem Zauberstab in seiner Tasche tastete. Lucius war älter, er kannte viel mehr Flüche als er, war besser ausgebildet - er hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er ihn bezwingen sollte.

Als James bemerkte, was er vorhatte, hielt er ihn an der Schulter fest. „Bist du wahnsinnig?" zischte er. „Er wird dich zermatschen!"

Das war Sirius auch selber klar, doch das unweigerliche Wissen, jetzt und hier etwas klarstellen zu müssen, zog ihn weiter.

„Bleib stehen!" James riss ihn am Arm zurück und flüsterte ihm eindringlich zu: „Es wird ihn wohl kaum beeindrucken, wenn du dich von ihm verfluchen lässt! Ich hab da eine bessere Idee!"

Schnell öffnete er seine Tasche und holte ein kleines, rotes Tuch heraus, das wild herumzappelte.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte Sirius.

James lachte leise. „Ein Heckengnom! Er hat sich vorgestern bei unserer Strafarbeit in meine Umhangkapuze gesetzt und sich danach in meinem Koffer breit gemacht, aber ich hab ihn heute Morgen gefunden. Ich warte schon den ganzen Tag auf eine passende Gelegenheit!"

Er schlug den Stoff zu Seite, und eine kleine, pausbäckige Gestalt, kaum größer als James Hand kam zum Vorschein. Das Wesen hatte klebrige, schwarze Haare und schief stehende dunkle Augen. Seine Kleider bestanden offensichtlich aus Blättern, und als Hut trug er die Schale einer Walnuss.

„Unverschämtheit, unerhört so was, ihr dummen, _dummen_ Menschendinger, ich will beißen, kratzen, raaahhr, unverschämt!" kreischte der Heckengnom und zappelte wild mit den kleinen Händchen.

James stopfte den Gnom wieder in das Tuch und grinste. „Was hältst du davon?"

Pettigrew brach in Tränen aus. „Bitte, Lucius, _bitte_!"

„Ein kleines bisschen Bewegung tut dir doch gut, Spion!" lachte Lucius.

„Lass ihn zufrieden, Malfoy."

Langsam drehte Lucius sich um, erkannte Sirius und in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich echte Verwunderung.

„Na sieh mal einer an… der ‚verlorene Sohn' kehrt zurück!"

Sirius ignorierte den spöttischen Unterton. „Du sollst ihn loslassen, hab ich gesagt."

Lucius lachte laut los, und mit ihm einige andere Slytherins. Erschrocken erkannte er Bellatrix und Narcissa, doch er war so weit gegangen, zurück kam er nicht mehr.

„Sonst _was_?" fragte Lucius. „Willst du mir deine Zauber auf den Hals hetzen? Oohh, _Lumos_, da krieg ich ja gleich Angst!"

Mit klopfendem Herzen, doch ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, hob Sirius den Zauberstab.

Ungläubig zog Lucius die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ach was? Du machst ernst? Deine letzte Chance, Kleiner, mit dem Zauberstabgefuchtel aufzuhören, sonst verfluche ich dich dass dir Hören und Sehen vergeht!"

Doch Sirius ging weiter, seinen Zauberstab ruhig erhoben.

Lucius seufzte. „Du hast es so gewollt. Wie wärs mit einem Paar Stinktierohren?"

Als er den Zauberstab auf Sirius richtete, ging auf einmal alles sehr schnell.

Ein kleiner Heckengnom flog von der Hallendecke hinab, genau in Lucius Umhang hinein, während aus der andere Ecke des Flurs ein _„Titilandus!"_ ertönte, und Sirius rief „_Furnunculu_s", noch bevor Malfoy einen Fluch auf ihn hetzten konnte.

Der Drittklässler begann laut zu schreien: auf einem Bein hüfte er herum und versuchte den Gnom loszuwerden, der offenbar kräftig zubiss, während Remus' Fluch ihn schrecklich kitzelte und der Zauber von Sirius prächtige Furunkel auf seinem Gesicht sprießen ließ.

„Ahhhh... nehmt es weg, was ist das für ein Tier?" brüllte er, doch als ihm andere Slytherins zu Hilfe eilen wollte, schlug er wild um sich und lachte hysterisch, offenbar eine Folge des Kitzelfluches.

Der Anblick war herrlich, und Sirius lachte laut aus.

Auch wenn Lucius schon älter war und zweifellos mehr Zauber beherrschte, so hatten sie ihn zu Dritt und mit den gewöhnlichen Zaubern, die man von den Streichen auf den Gängen kannte, besiegt.

„Klasse Schwebezauber, James!" grinste Sirius und ging zu seinem Freund, der den Heckengnom in Lucius' Umhang befördert hatte.

„Kleinigkeit" sagte James. „Ich hol ihn mal wieder her. _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Der Gnom, der sich offenbar an Lucius Bauch festgeklammert hatte, kreischte wütend auf, als er aus dem Umhang hinaus katapultiert wurde und zu James zurücksegelte, der ihn elegant aus der Luft fischte.

„Mir ist gar nicht wohl dabei" murmelte Remus, der jetzt zu ihnen kam und den Zauberstab einsteckte. „Sie werden uns sicher Punkte abziehen."

„Vergiss die Punkte!" wollte James gerade sagen, als die wütende Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw, Professor Salvia vor Wut schnaufend auf sie zukam.

„Was-hat-das-da-zu-bedeuten!" fauchte sie und deutete auf Lucius, der jetzt eine Art wilden Tanz aufführte und „Es kitzelt! Es kitzelt!" rief.

„Oh! Das?" meinte James unschuldig. „Nun, vielleicht hat er heute schlecht gegessen, der Arme. Der Haferbrei hat aber auch etwas seltsam geschmeckt, zugegeben, und – "

„Machen Sie sich nicht über mich lustig!" schnalzte Salvia böse. „Ich weiß genau, dass Sie etwas damit zu tun haben!"

Sie blickte die drei Jungen mit zusammengekniffen Augen an. „Das werde ich umgehend an Ihren Hauslehrer weiterleiten! Einen Schüler verhexen, auf den Gängen, wo sind wir hier denn, im Londoner Duellierverein vielleicht!" Verärgert murmelnd ging sie zu Malfoy.

„‚_Warum das Duellieren auf den Gängen verboten ist_' und ‚_Die Primitivität des Furnunculus-Fluch und derer, die ihn anwenden_' – hätte ein Aufsatz nicht gereicht?" seufzte Sirius.

„Und dann auch noch vierzig Zentimeter" murmelte James und kaute an dem Ende seines Federkiels. „Fällt dir noch irgendein Argument ein, um nicht auf den Gängen zu zaubern? Ich hab grad zwei Absätze darüber verfasst, dass der schöne Wandschmuck kaputt gehen könnte…"

„Wie wärs mit…‚Lucius Malfoy ist ein Bastard und er hat einen Gryffindor grundlos angegriffen?"

„Keine schlechte Idee!" ertönte es da vom anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraums.

Sirius, James und Remus drehten sich um.

„Evans!" rief James verblüfft aus. „Dass du dich auf unsere Seite schlägst, hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

„Mein Name ist Lily, Potter. Und natürlich habt ihr Recht – Malfoy hat zuerst und ohne Grund Peter angegriffen!"

„Lily Potter, hu? Du hast es aber eilig! Natürlich, ich bin sehr begehrt, da muss man früh seine Interessen klarstellen, aber –"

„Halt den Schnabel!" fauchte Lily, die mattrosa anlief.

Sie wandte sich zu Sirius. „Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, ist auch Malfoy nicht ganz ungeschoren davongekommen. Muss einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, warum man erst reden und dann zaubern sollte."

„Lily Potter. Das hört sich gut an! Lily und James Potter. Mr. und Mrs. Potter. Mrs. James Potter" sinnierte James.

"Hör auf, verdammt noch mal!" schimpfte Lily. „Warum benimmst du dich eigentlich immer wie ein aufgeblasener Idiot!"

„Er ist einer", warf Sirius ein.

„Hey, du Verräter!" James zielte mit einem zusammengeknüllten Papierfetzen auf seinen Freund.

„Entschuldigung…" mischte sich da jemand ein.

Alle vier wandten sich zu Peter Pettigrew, der frisch verarztet aus dem Krankenflügel kam. „Ich wollte mich bedanken!" seine Wangen liefen rot an. „Das war so klasse! Ihr habt es diesem Malfoy richtig gezeigt, der hat gejammert und gewimmert, das war genial, ehrlich, ihr seid super!"

Aufgeregt wippte er hin und her, während James sich in Pose warf. „Kein Problem, wir helfen doch gerne. Ein Glück, dass ich den Schwebezauber schon konnte, sonst hätte das alles nicht funktioniert."

„Wo ist eigentlich der Gnom hin?" fragte Sirius.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wo er hingehört, in der Hecke. Also, Peter" er wandte sich wieder Pettigrew zu, „wenn dich wieder jemand bedroht, dann ruf uns einfach."

Lily schnaubte laut. „Möchte mal sehen, wie du mit fünf Siebtklässlern klar kommst, ohne einen tapferen Heckengnom, der dir hilft."

James überging das.

„Naja, das ist leider nicht so leicht" murmelte Peter. „Irgendwie haben die was gegen mich…fangen mich andauernd ab, klauen mir Tinte oder Pergament…" er seufzte. „Wenn ich nur so groß wäre wie Sirius und du… oder so kräftig – oder zumindest so gut zaubern könnte!"

Diese Worte waren Balsam für James Seele, und auch Sirius fühlte sich geschmeichelt.

„Am besten hältst du dich immer in unserer Nähe auf, da kann dir nichts passieren" schlug James vor.

„Das würdet ihr tun?" Peters Augen leuchteten. „Ihr würdet mich vor den anderen beschützen?"

„Klar" sagte Sirius. „Wir Gryffindors halten zusammen."


	8. Ein neues Jahr

** Nulpe:** Jaah, die Marauder sind einfach toll, es gibt noch soo viel über sie zu erzählen!

Vielen Dank )

Also, hier erfolgt der erste Zeitsprung und damit auch der erste Sichtwechsel: Wir befinden uns bereits im zweiten Schuljahr, und ab sofort wird aus James Sicht erzählt.

**8. Kapitel: Ein neues Jahr**

Der Hogwarts-Express rauschte durch ein saftig grünes Tal, vorbei an weidenden Kühen und den letzten blühenden Blumen, die das Gras in ein Meer aus weißen Tupfern tauchte.

Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch die Wolkendecke und warfen helles Licht in die Abteile.

James Potter betrachtete sein Gesicht in der spiegelnden Fensterscheibe, verstrubbelte sein ohnehin schon unordentliches Haar und lächelte selbstzufrieden.

Er sah fabelhaft aus.

Ihm gegenüber saß Remus Lupin, ein mittelgroßer, stiller Junge, der in sein Buch versunken war und zeitweise einen verschlafenen Blick aus dem Fenster warf.

„Ich zeigs dir gern noch einmal!" sagte der Junge neben ihm, dann machte Sirius Black eine geschickte Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, und die Gestalt eines kleinen, dicklichen Jungen erschien aus einer Rauchwolke.

„Ich bin Snape, Severus Snape!" kreischte die Gestalt übertrieben hoch. „Ich bin auf dem geistigen Stand eines Warzenschweins, und genauso sehe ich auch aus! Ich bin verliebt in Horace Slughorn und schleime wie eine Schnecke, trotzdem lädt er mich nie zu seinen Slug-Club-Treffen ein!"

Das Wesen aus Rauch brach in übertrieben große Tränen aus, während Peter Pettigrew aus vollem Halse zu lachen begann und sich auf dem Abteilboden wälzte. Auch James grinste, doch Remus lächelte nur schwach und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Lektüre.

Ihr zweites Jahr in Hogwarts, der sagenumwobenen Zauberschule stand ihnen bevor, und James fühlte ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend.

Inzwischen waren Sirius, Remus, Peter und James schon der ganzen Schule bekannt – hatten sie doch im letzten Jahr häufiger als jeder andere Schüler Nachsitzen aufgehalst bekommen.

Berüchtigt waren sie auch wegen ihren dauerhaften Auseinandersetzungen mit Slytherins, und – ohne falsche Bescheidenheit, dachte James – ihren genialen Schlachtplänen.

Trotzdem hatten sie die Punktegläser nie zu sehr strapaziert, denn James, Sirius und Remus heimsten sich durch ihre hervorragenden Leistungen im Unterricht und natürlichen ihrem Charme viele Punkte ein.

Zufrieden betrachtete James seine Hände. Er freute sich, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Natürlich war es auch zuhause nicht schlecht – er hatte mit seinen Eltern eine Reise nach Frankreich gemacht – aber in Hogwarts waren seine Freunde, seine Herausforderungen, seine Abenteuer.

„Wie war dein Sommer so?" fragte er Sirius, dessen Rauchgestalt von Severus Snape sich langsam in Luft auflöste.

Der Angesprochene verzog das Gesicht. „Ist das dein Ernst! Meine Eltern haben versucht, mir einzuprägen, wie „rein meine Abstammung" ist, und „dass ich sie nicht besudeln soll", dass ich eine Familienschande bin und was die anderen Familien über mich denken. Naja, zumindest hat meine Mutter das getan, mein Vater hat mich ignoriert."

Peter blickte ihn mit weit aufgerissen Augen an. „Ich find das echt stark von dir, dass du dich nicht unterkriegen lässt. Wirklich mutig!" haspelte er.

Sirius lächelte schwach. Er mochte das Thema nicht, dass war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

James richtete die Aufmerksamkeit daher geschickt auf eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen: „Ich brenne schon darauf, an den Auswahlspielen teilzunehmen. Gryffindor fehlt ein Sucher – das ist meine Chance! Und mit meinem Besen", er streichelte liebevoll über das längliche Paket, dass er sicher neben sich verstaut hatte, „bin ich schneller als jeder andere."

Sofort begann er eine Diskussion über Quidditch, wobei Sirius sich ausgiebig über die letzte, schmähliche Niederlage der _Bristol Bees_, James Lieblingsteam, lustig machte.

Seine Imitation der verzweifelten Versuche des Torhüters, den Quaffel zu halten, wurde mit lautem Gelächter von Peter belohnt.

Remus, der nicht sonderlich an Quidditch interessiert war, vertiefte sich wieder in seine Lektüre, während Peter ihrer Unterhaltung aufgeregt folgte.

„Hey Remus, ich hoffe, du zeigst bei meinem ersten Spiel mehr Interesse!" rief James. „Oder erfindest du wieder irgendeine Ausrede, um für zwei Tage abzuhauen?"

„Was?" Remus blickte erschrocken auf. „Wieso… Ausrede? Ich, ich war vielleicht ein paar mal weg, aber da war ich krank oder – " „Oder deine angeheiratete Cousine dritten Grades hatte Geburtstag, jaja, wir wissen es."

Zornesröte stieg in das Gesicht von Remus, er warf das Buch unsanft beiseite, stand auf und schrie: „Warum glaubst du mir nicht!"

Erschrocken hob James die Hände – eine solche Reaktion von dem ruhigen, bedachten Remus hätte er nicht erwartet. „Ist ja gut, reg dich ab, Mann, ich glaub dir ja!"

Remus atmete heftig, dann setzte er sich wieder und schlug sein Buch auf.

Sirius und James warfen sich bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu.

Die Ausreden von Remus, die er oft nutzte, um zwei oder drei Tage zu verschwinden, nahmen sie ihm nicht mehr ab. Geburtstage, Todesfälle, Hochzeiten, plötzliche Krankheiten seiner Eltern, die er dann unbedingt besuchen musste – viel öfter als jeder andere Schüler verließ er Hogwarts, und die Tage vor und nach seiner Abwesenheit war er oft merkwürdig müde und gereizt.

Sie hatten schon einige Theorien aufgestellt – James Favoriten waren ‚Remus als Geheimagent des Zaubereiminsteriums' und ‚Remus, Herr der Geheimvereinigung der Drachenkämpfer'.

Dass ihr Freund außerdem oft Schnittwunden oder Bisse auf dem ganzen Körper hatte, bestärkte ihr Misstrauen nur.

Er behauptete, von einem Hund angegriffen oder die Treppe hinuntergefallen zu sein – doch eine Treppe, die Spuren von gewaltigen Fangzähnen auf der Haut hinterließ, gab es selbst in Hogwarts nicht.

Sie hatten ihn bereits ein paar mal auf das Thema angesprochen, doch stets reagierte er abweisend, verflüchtigte sich in Ausreden, oder – wie sie gerade erfahren hatten – wurde wütend.

James hatte sich für das kommende Schuljahr fest vorgenommen, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften.

Die restliche Fahrt verlief friedlich, sie unterhielten sich über Quidditch, die Schule und Sirius führte ihnen ein paar weitere Rauchmodelle vor, die er heimlich während der Ferien auf seinem Zimmer geübt hatte.

„Aber… in den Ferien zu zaubern ist Jugendlichen doch untersagt! Wie hast du bloß geübt?" fragte Peter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Sirius grinste. „Natürlich ist es das. Aber was sie nicht wissen, können sie auch nicht gegen mich verwenden. Man kann lediglich aufspüren, dass Magie verübt wurde", fuhr er fort, bevor Peter etwas einwenden konnte, „aber nicht, von wem. Das Zaubereiministerium denkt jetzt also, meine Eltern hätten die ganzen Ferien lang an Rauchmodellen gehext." Er lachte laut und warf sich die kinnlangen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Haben mir meine Eltern früher alles erklärt. Meine Mutter hat übrigens mehrmals meine Haare wieder kurz gesäbelt, sie findet lange Haare entsetzlich und meint, nur verkommene Muggeljungen trügen sie lang. Ein Glück, dass ich kurz vor Ferienende noch einen Schnellwuchszauber entdeckt habe, sonst sähe ich jetzt schrecklich aus."

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als ein hübsches, mittelgroßes Mädchen die Tür zum Abteil aufriss, die Insassen kurz musterte und mit einem „Ach ihr seids" schon wieder verschwinden wollte.

„Evans!" rief James da mit einem fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck, und das Mädchen mit den langen, leuchtend roten Haaren drehte sich wieder um.

„Was ist los, _Potter_?" schnalzte sie.

„Es ist eine Freude, dich zu sehen!" erwiderte er grinsend. „Ich musste die ganzen Ferien lang auf deine unaufgeforderten Einmischungen, nervigen Kommentare und vorlautes Geplappere verzichten!"

Wütend funkelte Lily ihn an. „Meine Ferien dagegen waren recht erfreulich – keine Angebereien eines pubertären Halbstarken, der seine erbärmlichen Heldentaten, bestehend daraus, Schwächere zu quälen und sich darüber halbtot zu lachen, braucht um seine Freunde zu beeindrucken!"

Sirius brach in einen Lachanfall aus, und auch Remus grinste verhalten.

James beließ es dabei, auch wenn er noch so viel Lust hatte, sie weiterhin zu reizen. „Du darfst dich jetzt entfernen, Evans!" sagte er gespielt hochnäsig, doch Lily stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht, und sie schlug die Abteiltür laut hinter sich zu.

„Warum ärgerst du sie eigentlich immer so?" fragte Sirius, der immer noch lachte.

„Sie ärgert mich doch auch!" gab James zurück.

Dabei wusste er selbst nicht genau, warum er sich ständig mit Lily Evans anlegte. Vielleicht weil sie eine der wenigen schlagfertigen Personen war, die es wagte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Sie war intelligent, hübsch, sie brach nicht direkt in Tränen aus, wenn man sie ärgerte. Sie war stark, so wie er.

Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, und grinste über Sirius Rauchmodell von Narcissa, das sich jammernd und heulend auf dem Boden rollte.

Während Ignis – missgelaunt wie immer – die Erstklässler einschüchterte, fuhren Remus, Peter, Sirius und James mit den Kutschen zum Schloss.

„Seltsam", sagte Sirius und blickte auf die Leinen, die straff in der Luft hingen und sie vorwärts zogen. „Warum haben sie nichts Eindrucksvolles eingespannt? Einhörner oder so was?"

James lachte laut und ahmte Sirius nach. „Einhörner oder so was… wusste gar nicht dass du zu der Rosa-und-Glitzer-Fraktion gehört, Siri!"

Sirius grunzte und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich meinte ja nur, dass es seltsam ist."

„Dass sie von selbst fahren, ist dir nicht eindrucksvoll genug?" schmunzelte James.

„Alter Wortverdreher!" grummelte Sirius, als sie das hohe Tor von Hogwarts erreichten.

Der nächste Morgen war in ein sanftes, goldenes Licht getaucht, das die Tautropfen auf der Wiese und in den weiten Hecken wie tausende Diamanten schillern ließ.

James, Remus, Sirius und Peter saßen an der gedeckten Tafel und betrachteten ihre Stundenpläne.

„Ich hoffe, wir machen dieses Jahr mal anspruchsvollere Zauber!" sagte James und legte das Blatt beiseite. Er hatte die Prüfungen des letzten Jahres souverän bestanden, größtenteils Ohnegleichen geschafft.

Auch Remus hatte gut abgeschnitten, besonders in den Theorieprüfungen, und Sirius Ergebnisse waren ebenfalls herausragend – was seine Eltern aber nicht über seinen Verrat hinwegtröstete.

James musterte derweilen die Erstklässler, die erst gestern in das Haus Gryffindor eingeteilt wurden und sich immer noch respektvoll und verschreckt in der großen Halle umsahen.

„So haben wir letztes Jahr auch ausgesehen", sagte Remus, der seinem Blick folgte. James stritt das vehement ab. „Ach, Blödsinn, schau dir mal an, wie tollpatschig die sind. Buh!" machte er, und eine Gruppe Erstklässer zuckte tatsächlich zusammen und starrte ihn erschrocken an.

„Wir müssen los", brachte Sirius mit halbvollem Mund hervor, und gemeinsam verließen sie die große Halle in Richtung Zauberkunstsaal.

Sie liefen eine der Treppen hinauf, und benutzten, als niemand hinsah, den Gang hinter dem Gemälde von Walda, der wütenden Witwe, der in den nächsten Stock führte.

James und Sirius hatten ihn in ihrem ersten Jahr entdeckt, als sie die Rahmen aller Bilder dieses Stocks entstauben mussten.

„Das verstößt sicher gegen die Schulregeln!" kreischte Walda und funkelte mit ihren gemalten Augen. „Wenn ich mit einem von euch verheiratet wäre, würde ich euch genauso erledigen wie meinen Mann, dieser verfluchte, dreckige Schweinekerl!"

Sirius klappte das Bild hinter sich wieder an den richtigen Platz und murmelte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen: „Sie hört sich ein wenig an wie meine Mutter."


	9. Drei Schnatze

**Nulpe: **Genauso ist es, ich wollte einfach lieber bei den etwas besser befreundeten, begabteren Zweitklässlern weiterschreiben ,) Aber wenn ich das Ganze mal überarbeite, werde ich wahrscheinlich noch einige Kapitel in Jahr 1 einbauen.

Und ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht es los mit dem „Spannenden".

Und um die Aufnahmeprüfung für das Quidditchteam geht es in diesem Kapitel.

**9. Kapitel: Drei Schnatze**

Eine frische Brise wehte über das Quidditchfeld, wo sich all jene versammelt hatten, die in der Mannschaft von Gryffindor spielen wollten.

Weiße Wolkenfetzten jagten über den Himmel und tauchten den Platz abwechselnd in ein sonniges Gold und kühlen Schatten.

Alle warfen James bewundernde Blicke zu, als er in Begleitung von Sirius, Remus und Peter über den Platz marschierte.

Der Grund dafür lag in seinen Händen: Ein nagelneuer Shooting Star, frisch poliert und glänzend. Der Besen war das Beste, was der aktuelle Markt zu bieten hatte – schneller als jeder andere, reaktionsschnell, äußerst dehnbar und mit einer rasanten Beschleunigung ausgestattet.

Entzückte Seufzer und neidisches Stöhnen gingen durch die Schülerreihen, jeder Besensportfan musste den Shooting Star verehren.

James hatte ihn schon im letzten Sommer erhalten, da ein Freund der Familie im Prüfungskomitee der Nimbus Coop war. Er genoss die neidischen Blicke und sehnsüchtigen Fragen – „Kann ich ihn einmal anfassen, James? Oh bitte!" – „Oh Mann… wenn ich so einen mal fliegen könnte… einen _Shooting Star_… danach könnte mich die Krake verspeisen, ich würde glücklich sterben!".

Lächelnd beantworte er Fragen und ließ auch ein paar der Mädchen den Besen berühren.

„Entschuldigung", grummelte ein hoch gewachsenes, braunhaariges Mädchen hinter ihnen, „aber ich muss deine Autogrammstunde leider unterbrechen. Ich bin Amelia Bones, ich fliege die Position des Jägers, und ich bin der Kapitän des Quidditchteams von Gryffindor.

Sofort wurden die Schüler still und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit Amanda zu. Auch James drehte sich schnell um, bei der Kapitänin wollte er Eindruck schaffen.

„Also", sagte Amelia, „diejenigen, die nur hier sind um zuzuschauen oder", sie schaute James scharf an, „um ihren Besen zu präsentieren, gehen jetzt bitte auf die Zuschauerränge."

Sirius verschwand mit einem Grinsen, Remus und Peter im Schlepptau, und ein paar andere Schüler folgten ihnen.

„Also gut. Wir beginnen mit der Auswahl der Hüter, dann sind die Jäger dran, dann die Treiber und schließlich die Sucher. Stellt euch bitte an den Rand, wenn ihr nicht dran seid. Dann mal los!"

Ein Hüter war schnell gefunden, Kingsley Shacklebolt aus der vierten Klasse war herausragend. Einige der Mädchen auf den Tribünen seufzten – Kingsley hatte ganz wunderbares, im Sonnenlicht schimmerndes schwarzes Haar, das ihm bis auf die Schultern fiel.

Zwei Mädchen aus der fünften Jahrgangsstufe wurden Jägerinnen, Cecilia Ryans, die besonders gute Strafstöße warf, und Tamara Swoggle, exzellentes Passspiel.

Die beiden Treiber waren Marv Edison, unglaublich kraftvolle Schläge, und Frank Longbottom, eine Junge aus der dritten Klasse, der eine ausgesprochen hohe Trefferzahl hatte.

Zuletzt waren die Sucher dran.

Leichte Nervosität durchrieselte James, doch mit einem Blick auf den Shooting Star wusste er, dass er gar nicht verlieren konnte.

Ein dünnes, kleines Mädchen aus der Fünften flog ebenfalls für den Sucher vor, ihr Name war Regina, und ein schüchterner Junge aus der Vierten, der ängstlich bei der Vorstellung zitterte, vor so vielen Zuschauern zu fliegen.

„So", sagte Amelia zufrieden, „für euch Sucher hab ich mir etwas ganz Besonderes ausgedacht. Ich habe Professor Lynx gebeten, die Schnatze zu verzaubern."

Sie holte drei goldene Bälle aus einem sperrigen Koffer und präsentierte sie den Dreien. Der eine leuchtete schwach rötlich, die anderen beiden blau und grün.

„Jeder von euch wird einen Schnatz suchen, und wer ihn zuerst fängt ist wahrscheinlich der beste Sucher für Gryffindor. Es kommt nicht nur auf euren Besen an, sondern vor allem auf euer Talent", fügte sie mit einem teils bösen, teils neidischen Blick auf den Shooting Star hinzu. „Regina, du bist rot, Simon ist blau und Potter, du suchst den grünen Schnatz. Verstanden?"

Alle drei nickten, und Amelia drückte einen kleinen Knopf an jedem Schnatz, sodass diese sirrend davonflogen.

„Los!" rief Amelia, und James stieg auf den Shooting Star. Was für ein Besen! Er stieß sich gleichzeitig mit Regina ab, sauste jedoch viel schneller als sie nach oben.

Der Wind fuhr ihm durch die Haare, zerrte an seinem Umhang und drückte auf seine Augen.

Aber er flog, er _flog_, und er würde dieser Amelia zeigen, dass er es verdammt gut tat.

Etwa fünfzig Meter über dem Boden riss er den Besen in die Waagerechte und blickte über das Spielfeld.

Die Zuschauerränge waren leicht gefüllt, und irgendwo dort saßen auch Sirius und die Anderen. Regina schwirrte nahe den Torringen durch die Luft, und der Junge namens Simon schwebte kurz über dem Boden und blickte ängstlich von Amelia zu den Rängen. Nur von den Schnatzen war keine Spur.

James begann langsam zu kreisen, ständig auf der Suche nach seinem kleinen goldenen Ball. Er fühlte, wie sich seine anfängliche Nervosität in eine eisige Ruhe verwandelte.

Dieser Amelia würde er es zeigen.

Sein Herz tat einen Sprung, als Regina einem goldenen Schimmern nachjagte, das sie für den Schnatz hielt, doch dann kehrte sie enttäuscht zurück.

James flog weiter, langsam, aufmerksam, jederzeit bereit zuzuschlagen – wie ein jagender Raubvogel, ein königlicher Raubvogel, hoch oben zog er seine Runden.

Und dann sah er seine Chance.

Der Schnatz mit der grünen Aura schwebte oberhalb eines Torbogens. Doch die anderen beiden waren ganz in der Nähe: der Rote flatterte an einem der Pfosten, und der Blaue sauste in engen Kurven wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden.

Mit einem schnellen Blick sah er sich nach Regina und Simon um: die beiden waren weit entfernt auf der anderen Spielfeldseite und suchten dort den Himmel ab. Sie hatten die drei goldenen Bälle nicht bemerkt.

„Dann zeig mal was du kannst, Shooting Star", murmelte James, wendete den Besen und sauste los. Er lächelte in zuversichtlicher Vorfreude.

Da war er noch immer, sein Schnatz, und mit einer geschickten Handbewegung fischte James den widerspenstigen Ball aus der Luft.

Er hätte jetzt eigentlich zufrieden sein können, Amelias Pfiff ertönte, er war der neue Sucher von Gryffindor. Doch er würde allen zeigen, wie gut er wirklich war.

Der kleine Schnatz schlug mit seinen Flügeln hoffnungslos gegen James' geschlossene Hand, als dieser seinen Besen in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit nach unten riss.

Die Zuschauer jubelten, da sie dachten, er wollte eine besonders spektakuläre Landung fliegen.

Doch James raste gefährlich nahe an dem mittleren Torpfosten hinab, der Wind nahm ihm den Atem und seine Augen tränten.

Und dort flog er, der rote Schnatz, Reginas Schnatz, gleich würde es seiner sein. Wie ein rasender, kleiner Vogel, der ständig die Richtung wechselte flatterte er, doch James' geschicktem Griff konnte er nicht entkommen.

Einige der Zuschauer hatten seine Aktion offenbar gesehen, und Amelia schrie: „Was tust du da, Potter!"

‚Ich zeige dir, welches Glück du hast, mich als Sucher zu bekommen!' dachte James, flog weiter, schneller als er fallen würde, schneller und schneller.

Jetzt kam es auf seine ganze Geschicklichkeit an, jetzt kam das schwerste Manöver, das gefährlichste.

Der bläulich leuchtende Schnatz schwebte nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Erdboden, und wenn er den Besen nicht schnell genug wieder nach oben zog, konnte er sich schwer verletzen.

Die Zeit schien langsamer zu laufen, das hohe Rauschen des Windes in seinen Ohren war nur noch ein dumpfes Geräusch.

Er war wenige Meter über dem Erdboden, der Schnatz unter ihm glitzerte verführerisch.

James dachte nicht mehr, er konzentrierte sich völlig.

Dann flog er in eine tiefe Kurve, er spürte, wie das Gras seine eng an den Besen gepressten Knie berührte, wie der Erdboden dicht unter ihm vorbeiraste.

Er streckte die Hand aus, in der die zwei anderen Schnatze klemmten, und fing den dritten Schnatz mit den Fingerspitzen ein.

Der Bruchteil einer Sekunde verstrich, und James riss den Besen wieder nach oben, in seiner rechten Faust die drei goldenen Bälle.

Für einen Augenblick hatte sich lähmende Stille über das Stadion gelegt – Amelia starrte James ungläubig an – dann brachen die Zuschauer in Jubel aus.

„Du bist ein Teufelskerl, James!" lachte Sirius und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Alle drei Schnatze, innerhalb einer Minute!"

Die Zuschauer waren aufs Feld gestürmt, um James zu umringen. Ihre Gesichter waren gerötet, wild plapperten sie durcheinander – „so einen guten Sucher hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr!" „…dieses Jahr stampfen wir Slytherin in den Boden!" und Marv Edison, einer der Treiber, sagte: „Schön jemanden wie dich im Team zu haben, Potter!"

„Einen Moment!" unterbrach ihn Amelia. Sie schien sich kaum zu freuen, ihr Gesicht war finster. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Potter?" fragte sie kühl.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da ich ja sowieso schon gewonnen hatte, dachte ich mir, fang die anderen beiden auch noch schnell ein."

„Ich will keine Angeber in meinem Team, Potter."

„Amelia!" fuhr Marv auf. „Hast du ihn etwa nicht fliegen sehen?" „Ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, der den Teamgeist kaputt macht!" erwiderte Amelia.

Jetzt wurde auch der Rest des Teams laut, sie wiesen auf James spektakuläre Flugkünste hin, erklärten Amelia für verrückt – und schließlich musste sie zähneknirschend nachgeben.

„Also gut, James Potter, du bist der neue Sucher von Gryffindor! Aber merk dir eins: Ich bin hier der Kapitän, und in Zukunft tust du gefälligst, was ich dir sage, und fängst nur den Schnatz, und keinen anderen Ball! In deinem Übermut würdest du glatt noch die Klatscher und den Quaffel mit einsammeln", murrte sie und verschwand.

James jedoch blieb mit dem Hochgefühl zurück, sich bewiesen – und Amelia an die Grenzen ihrer Autorität geführt zu haben.


	10. Die geheimen Gänge von Hogwarts

** Nulpe:** Oh, danke ) freu Naja, vielleicht fällt meine Geschichte einfach nicht so auf, der Titel ist ja nicht so spannend :P

Seltsam, ich hab mir das nie so vorgestellt, dass Sirius im Team ist. Wäre sicher auch eine interessante Möglichkeit gewesen (was wohl seine Position wäre? Treiber?)

Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich soo lange gebraucht hab, bis das Kapitel on war. Hatte eine ordentliche Portion Weihnachtsstress und dazu noch mangelnde Kreativität.

**10. Kapitel: Die geheimen Gänge von Hogwarts**

„Wir sollten diese ganzen Gänge einmal auflisten", sagte Sirius eines Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie saßen vor dem knackenden Kaminfeuer und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. „Ich kann sie mir nie alle merken."

„So viele sind es nun auch wieder nicht", erwiderte James und blickte von seinem Aufsatz über Blutkraut auf. „Da wären der unter der Säule im zweiten Stock, in den Peter mal gefallen ist… die unsichtbare Tür hinter dem Wandteppich neben dem Verwandlungsraum, und natürlich der geheime Weg zum Honigtopf – ah ja, ich erinnere mich noch, als sie uns da geschnappt haben! ‚Erstklässler dürfen Hogsmeade nicht besuchen', das Gesicht von Lynx war noch nie so rot wie damals."

„Und sie haben uns 80 Punkte abgezogen", erinnerte ihn Remus.

„Oh…ja, ich erinnere mich. Das Nachsitzen war auch nicht so prickelnd, wir sollten die Hausordnung abschreiben, nicht wahr?"

„Das hört sich halb so schlimm an", murmelte Sirius, „wenn man nicht weiß, dass es die Hausordnung aus dem letzten Jahrhundert war und 364 Seiten in winziger Schrift umfasste."

„Meine Hand schmerzt immer noch in der Erinnerung daran", klagte James und massierte seine Finger.

„Es ist acht", sagte Peter da, der einen Blick auf seine Uhr geworfen hatte.

„Schon!" James sprang auf und warf dabei sein Tintenfässchen um, sodass sein Aufsatz grün getränkt war. „Ich muss los!" haspelte er, schob den Sessel zurück und rannte zum Potraitloch.

Er hatte sich mal wieder Nachsitzen eingehandelt, und diesmal war Professor Salvia wirklich böse gewesen. James hatte vor ihre Augen Severus Snape verhext, und nun wollte er nicht noch mehr riskieren, indem er zu spät kam.

„Na toll, mach alles dreckig und hau ab, kein Problem", murmelte Sirius, während er die Tinte mit seinem Zauberstab aufsog.

James klappte das Potrait der Fetten Dame auf, schlüpfte durch das Loch und rannte den verlassenen Korridor hinab.

Eigentlich war er schon zu spät, vor fünf Minuten hätte er sich bei der Verwandlungslehrerin melden sollen.

Halt – hier war doch irgendwo ein Geheimgang, der in die Eingangshalle führte! Er blickte sich um und erkannte die die Statue von Reinhard dem Reihernden links neben sich.

Hastig schob er sie zur Seite und krabbelte durch den kleinen Tunnel, der sich dahinter befand, während die Büste von Reinhard wieder an ihren Platz rutschte.

„Lumos", murmelte er, und die Spitze seines Zauberstabs erstrahlte in einem weißen Licht. Der helle Glanz beleuchtete den Weg dürftig, und er warf tanzende Schatten an die gemauerten Wände.

Der Tunnel wurde schnell zu einem schmalen Gang, der, so wusste James, direkt in den Flur vor der Großen Halle führen würde. Dieser Weg wurde von einer anderen Verbindung gekreuzt: Diese führte vom Ravenclawturm zu – ja, wohin eigentlich? James konnte sich nicht erinnern. Vielleicht sollten sie die Gänge wirklich einmal alle auflisten.

Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und rannte gebückt weiter. Der Boden unter seinen Füssen war uneben und mit kleinen Steinchen übersät, sodass jeder seiner Schritte laute Geräusche verursachte, die von den engen Steinwänden als ein schepperndes Echo zurückgeworfen wurden.

Er blieb nur kurz stehen, als er zu der Stelle kam, wo sich die beiden Gänge kreuzten, und warf einen raschen Blick in den anderen Tunnel.

In dem jemand stand.

Erschrocken zog James den Kopf zurück – er hatte nicht gewusst, dass andere Schüler diese Gänge kannten. Oder war die Person am Ende ein Lehrer, der ihm für das Benutzen der geheimen Wege Nachsitzen aufbrummen konnte?

James riskierte einen weiteren Blick. Das Licht seines Zauberstabs zeigte eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und leise unverständliche Wörter murmelte. Ein grauer, verschlissener Umhang hing von ihren Schultern herab, der Saum war staubverklebt.

Das sah ganz und gar nicht nach einem Schüler oder einem Lehrer aus, dachte James. Er machte einen weiteren Schiritt nach vorne und trat geräuschvoll auf einige der Steine.

Sofort drehte sich die Gestalt um.

Nein, das war ganz sicher kein Lehrer.

Die fast hüftlangen, schwarzen Haare des Mannes waren staubig, Teile seines Schädels konnte man deutlich sehen – dort schienen ganze Haarbüschel ausgerissen zu sein.

Er war groß und hager, und trug eine dunkle Robe unter dem grauen Umhang, die er mit einem schmucklosen Lederstrang gürtete.

Das Gesicht war bleich und eingefallen, wie zwei Dolche standen die hohen Wangenknochen hervor und die Lippen waren farblos und aufgerissen.

Aus zwei dunklen, tief in den Augenhöhlen sitzenden Augen starrte er James an.

„Wer bist du und was machst du hier?" fragte der Mann ihn tonlos, aber nicht überrascht, und der Blick seiner Augen schien wie Feuer auf James' Haut zu brennen.

James starrte ihn an, ohne antworten zu können. Er hatte Angst, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich _Angst_, und es war ein schreckliches Gefühl. Sein Herz raste und schlug gegen seinen Brustkorb wie die Flügel eines kleinen, flatternden Vogels, der aus einem viel zu engem Käfig entkommen wollte.

Er wollte fortlaufen, weg von dieser Gestalt, doch seine Beine waren starr vor Angst und konnten sein Gewicht kaum tragen.

Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, sein Atem ging flach und er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Eine tiefe Dunkelheit schien ihn zu umhüllen, seine Gedanken zu ergreifen und ihn fort zu tragen, weit weg.

„Du sollst hier nicht sein, es ist dir nicht erlaubt", fuhr der Mann mit seiner heiseren, furcht einflößenden Stimme fort. „Verschwinde!"

Als die Gestalt langsam auf ihn zukam, gehorchten James' Beine ihm endlich wieder. Er drehte sich stolpernd um und rannte den anderen Gang hinunter, so schnell er es mit zitternden Beinen vermochte. Die Dunkelheit zog sich mit jedem Schritt weiter zurück.

Er lief in heller Panik und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, seine Atemzüge schmerzten in der Brust wie tiefe Schnitte und ihm wurde schwindelig, als er endlich den Ausgang erreichte: Hinter einem Wandvorhang mit dem eingewebten Wappen Hogwarts' stolperte er heraus, sah sich hektisch um und blickte dann ängstlich zurück – doch niemand folgte ihm.

Keuchend lehnte er sich gegen die kalte Mauer und sank zu Boden. Das Erschrecken saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen und er zitterte.

Hatte er das eben wirklich gesehen? Wer war dieser Mann, und warum war er in den geheimen Gängen von Hogwarts? Wie lange war er schon dort?

Die Fragen brachen über James herein wie ein Schwarm Raubvögel, die mit spitzen, scharfen Schnäbeln nach ihm hackten.

Er musste sofort einem Lehrer davon erzählen! Hastig stand er auf und lief zu dem Büro von Professor Salvia.

„Herein!" rief sie, als James anklopfte, und blickte ihn scharf an. „Fünf Minuten zu spät, Potter, dafür bleiben sie fünfzehn Minuten länger!"

„Professor!" keuchte James. „Ein Fremder! In Hogwarts ist ein Fremder! Er ist in den Gängen!"

„Was plappern Sie denn da?" fragte Salvia ungläubig.

„Ich hab ihn selber gesehen!" haspelte er weiter. „In dem Gang zwischen der Statue von Reinhard dem Reihernden und der Eingangshalle!"

„Was…wie… Sie kennen die Gänge!" fragte Salvia empört.

„Ja, also, ja verdammt, aber darauf kommt es nicht an! Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Da ist ein fremder Mann in den Gängen, in _Hogwarts_, eine total finstere Gestalt!"

Zweifelnd blickte die Lehrerin ihn an. „Und das ist nicht nur eine Ihrer Ausreden, um sich vorm Nachsitzen zu drücken?" fragte sie streng.

„Nein, nein!" James sprang auf, ungeduldig, nervös. „Jetzt unternehmen Sie endlich was!"

Ein leichter Ausdruck von Sorge hatte sich auf Professor Salvias Gesicht geschlichen, als sie aufstand und James mitteilte: „Ich werde alles Nötige veranlassen. Sie kehren sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Über die Treppen", fügte sie hinzu. „Ihr Nachsitzen ist verschoben. Und was Sie in dem Gang zu suchen haben, klären wir später."

Salvia eilte aus ihrem kleinen Büro, und James folgte ihr.

Auf einmal bereute er es, ihr von dem Mann erzählt zu haben. Hätten er und seine Freunde dem Geheimnis nicht zuerst auf den Grund gehen sollen? Doch dann fuhr ihm die Erinnerung an den unheimlichen Schrecken, den der Blick der Gestalt in ihm ausgelöst hatte, wieder in die Knochen. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Seine Freunde blickten erstaunt auf, als James früher als erwartet wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte.

„Was – hat dich die Salvia etwa gehen lassen!" fragte Remus überrascht. „Niemals", fuhr Sirius dazwischen. „Er hat sie bestimmt verflucht, und die Arme liegt jetzt gefesselt in ihrem Büro! Verdammter Krimineller!"

Mit ernstem Gesicht ließ sich James in einen Sessel sinken. „Da ist ein Fremder in den Gängen von Hogwarts!" erklärte er kurzerhand.

Sirius und Remus warfen sich ungläubige Blicke zu. „Na und?" fragten sie. Ein Abgeordneter des Ministeriums oder Besucher waren keine Seltenheit.

James erzählte von seiner Begegnung mit der Gestalt, und die anderen hörten ihm gespannt zu. Er beschrieb den Mann, ließ jedoch seine beklemmende Angst aus.

„Stark!" flüsterte Sirius, „das müssen wir uns unbedingt mal ansehen!" Er wollte schon aufstehen, doch James hielt ihn erschrocken am Ärmel fest.

Sollte er ihm von der Furcht erzählen, die er verspürt hatte? Der grenzenlosen Dunkelheit, die nach seinem Herz griff, und der er nur knapp entkam?

Nein, sie würden ihn für einen Angsthasen halten. Er war James Potter, er lief nicht davon.

„Die Lehrer suchen nach ihm. Die finden uns, wenn wir auch dort rumstöbern."

Enttäuscht ließ sich Sirius wieder in seinen Sessel zurücksinken. „Warum hast du damit nicht gewartet? Wir hätten uns den Typ erstmal ansehen können! Wäre sicher spannend geworden", sagte er.

„Oh. Ja, verdammt, ganz vergessen", log James, wandte den Blick dann ab und starrte gedankenverloren in die tanzenden Flammen des Kamins.

James wurde unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als einige Drittklässer plaudernd die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen herunterkamen.

Durch das Fenster fiel bereits graues Tageslicht, das Feuer im Kamin war nur noch ein schwaches Glühen, und sein Rücken tat furchtbar weh.

Er wollte so lange im Gemeinschaftsraum warten, bis Professor Salvia ihn auf den neusten Stand brachte – und alle anderen mit ihm, schließlich musste man die Schüler vor diesem Mann in Sicherheit bringen.

Anscheinend war er in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen, nachdem Remus, Peter und Sirius zu Bett gegangen waren, und jetzt fühlte er sich wie gerädert.

Hastig stand er auf, gähnte und streckte sich, dann rannte er den ganzen Weg bis zu Professor Salvias Büro.

Ohne abzuwarten riss er die Tür auf und trat ein. Professor Salvia sah, wie James selber, übernächtigt aus, und blickte unwillig auf.

„Potter! Warum platzen sie in mein Büro, ohne anzuklopfen?" wies sie ihn zurecht.

James hatte keine Zeit für Floskeln oder Entschuldigungen, sondern fuhr sogleich fort: „Was ist? Haben Sie ihn? Wo ist er?"

Professor Salvia musste sich sichtbar zurückhalten, ihn nicht erneut zu ermahnen.

„Nun, ich kann Ihnen nichts dazu sagen, Potter, es handelte sich um einen schulinternen Vorgang."

„Wie bitte!" schrie James, und die Augen schienen ihm aus dem Gesicht zu quellen. „Entschuldigen Sie mal! Ich selbst habe Ihnen doch Bescheid gegeben! Ich habe doch jedes Recht, zu erfahren, was jetzt los ist!"

Wütend funkelte Professor Salvia ihren Schüler an. „Ich verbitte mir einen solchen Ton!" Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen stellte sie ein Buch in das große Holzregal zu ihrer Rechten. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu James um.

„Also gut. Ich denke, ich kann Ihnen so viel sagen: Dieser Verbindungsgang ist sehr dunkel, und in der Dunkelheit spielen uns unsere Sinne gerne mal Streiche. Die Lehrer der Schule haben den Gang mehrere male abgesucht und mit Zaubern belegt. Wir haben den gesamten Gang mit einem Lichtzauber ausgestattet. Tatsache ist", sie warf einen fast überheblichen Blick zu, „dieser ‚finstere Mann', von dem Sie erzählt haben, existiert nicht."

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, James stand da, ungläubig, verwirrt.

„Das kann nicht sein!" fuhr er auf. „Sie haben nicht genug gesucht! Er ist da!"

„Nein Potter, dort war und ist niemand. Der Gang ist uns Lehrern wohl bekannt. Es gibt zwei weitere dieser geheimen Wege, die der frühere Schulleiter Scousions als Fluchtwege in einem besonders finsteren Zeitalter schuf. Ich werde Ihnen die Positionen dieser Wege nicht verraten, noch sollten Sie sich ein weiteres Mal in diesem Gang aufhalten. Und noch etwas, Potter. Wenn ich herausfinde, dass sie diesen ominösen Mann nur erfunden haben, um das Nachsitzen zu verschieben", sie beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, „werde ich Sie abschreiben lassen, bis ihre Finger sie wie Würmer anfühlen. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Wütend stürmte James die Treppe hinauf. Er hatte sich den Mann nicht eingebildet! Oder hatte Berties Kitzelpulver doch noch einige seltsame Nebenwirkungen?

Nein. Dieses bedrückende Gefühl der Angst war echt gewesen. Sein Herz wurde schwer und kalt, wenn er nur daran _dachte_.

Irgendjemand war dort in den Gängen – was hatte Salvia überhaupt von ‚drei Gängen' geredet? Sie schien nicht ganz auf dem neusten Stand zu sein.

Kurz bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, verlangsamte James seine Schritte.

Gryffindors kamen ihm entgegen, sie waren auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle und warfen ihm verwunderte Blicke zu.

James konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken – wahrscheinlich sah er fürchterlich übernächtigt aus, sein Umhang war zerknittert und seine Haare platt gedrückt.

Langsam versuchte James seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Die Lehrer hatten den Mann nicht gefunden, und sie würden auch nicht ein weiteres mal nach ihm suchen.

Die Gestalt hatte nicht versucht, ihn anzugreifen. Sie war furcht einflössend, ja, aber sie hätte sich jederzeit auf ihn stürzen können.

‚Was nicht bedeutet, dass er es nicht tun würde', fügte er leicht fröstelnd hinzu.

Wo war seine Abendteuerlust? Dies war eins der großen Geheimnisse, nach denen er immer gesucht hatte. Wenn die Lehrer es nicht in die Hand nehmen wollten, würde er es eben tun – und mit ihm Sirius, Peter und Remus.

Er schloss seine müden Augen, und Bilder des Triumphes bildeten sich in seinen Gedanken. Salvia, wie sie ihm eingestehen musste, dass es den geheimnisvollen Mann gab. Er und seine Freunde in vergessenen Bereichen Hogwarts', wo sie wertvolle Schätze fanden.

Ehre, Ruhm, Freundschaft, Mut, Abenteuer, Tapferkeit – große, goldene Worte, mit denen er sich gerne schmücken würde.

Und er würde die Chance ergreifen.


End file.
